CEK: Battle of the Earthbound Immortals
by uzai sagi
Summary: Now that Yusei has won both Stardust Dragon and Mandy's heart, the Signers and the Eye Keeper must ban together to stop the evil Dark Signers with their Earthbound Immortals, who plan on cutting Mandy's heart and feed it to the darkness. Can the Signers protect her? Or will her heart be lost forever? YuseixOc some JackxOc
1. A Web of Deceit Part 1

**See? I told you there would be a sequel. That wasn't so bad, was it? Well, here it is folks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You've heard me say it plenty of times to know that I don't own this shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Carly was taking pictures when she spotted her old younger friend, Mandy Kuso, standing next to the new champion, Yusei Fudo. She smiled and waved urgently.

"Mandy!"

Mandy turned around and smiled in excitement. "Carly!"

Carly ran towards the teen to hug her. "Oh, it's been so long! Look at how much you've grown!"

"Yeah, I've changed a little bit."

Carly pointed her camera to them. "I'm in Domino Stadium in Domino City, of course it's obvious that it's in Domino City, with young Mandy Kuso, the only daughter of the late Queen of Games, Chloe Kitsune!"

Mandy turned to Yusei and walked over to him as the paramedics came for Jack.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Mandy asked in worry

"Don't worry, Mr. Atlas is gonna be fine. We just need to get him to the clinic to do an ME test. Oh, and congratulations, kid."

Mandy placed a hand on her heart as Yusei put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yusei!"

They both turned to see Tanner, Yanagi, and Leo running up to them.

"Hey, guys," Yusei said. "Everyone ok?"

"We're fine, but you're about to face a brand new enemy, Yusei!" Yanagi pointed to the camera crew and reporters. "The media!"

They broke down the gate that separated them.

"They're loose!" Leo shouted.

Yusei gasped in panic.

"Better rev it up," Tanner said, taking Yuseis runner.

"Coming!"

As they ran away, Mandy waved to Carly.

"Bye, Carly! I'll talk to you later!"

Carly watched with a dumbfounded expression as Mandy left with the others.

"Where are we?" Dexter asked.

"This is an abandoned Service Tunnel," Tanner answered.

"Cool," Alexa said. "Hey, Tanner, how'd you know this was down here?"

"A guy like me knows these things. That, and Blister told me."

"I have no idea what happened to you in that light," Yanagi said, "but I'm just glad that you won the tournament."

"I knew you could do it, Yusei!" Leo said excitedly. "You're like the best duelist I've ever seen! You're like my hero!"

"Forget the tournament," Tanner said. "The whole thing was set up on Goodwins part. Let's not forget the only reason why Yusei dueled was because he captured his friends. Until we figure out what the whole story is, we should lay low in Blisters hideout. Leo and Luna, you should probably come and stay with us, too."

"Are you serious!" Leo asked excitedly. "Awesome! It'll be like sleep away camping, only even better!"

Mandy and Yusei had on smiles, but the girl frowned, making Luna look at her in concern.

"What's wrong, Mandy?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking about what happened in that light," Mandy replied. "The image of my moms home just won't get out of my head."

Yusei looked at her. "You saw it?"

Mandy nodded. "Luna and Akiza were there, too. That was a vision of the future the Crimson Dragon just showed us. He told me that only the Signers and Eye Keeper can stop it."

Luna looked at her arm and grabbed it. "What is a Signer?"

"Allow me, Luna," Yanagi said. "I can tell you everything there is to know, but before I can explain what a Signer is, I'll have to give you some backstory by thrilling you with tales of my numerous archeological adventures around the world!"

"Um, okay?"

Yusei had smiled, but Mandy thought back to what they had seen.

"Yusei, that spider...," Mandy whispered.

Yusei grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know, we've gotta figure out what it is before it's too late."

When they had gotten to Blisters place, Mandy began calling Carly as promised.

"I can't wait to talk to Carly again," Cayenne said. "We haven't seen her in like forever."

"Yeah, I wonder how she's been doing for the past few years," Alexa agreed.

"Only one way to find out," Mandy said.

"Carly Carmine speaking."

"Hey, Carls."

"Mandy? Where are you? I have something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hold on, let me put you on video and connect it to the computer." Mandy switched her phone to video mode and conneted it to the computer, showing Carly's image.

"Oh, Alexa and Cayenne, I didn't see you guys at the arena!"

"What up sistah!" Alexa said, holding up her heavy metal sign.

"How ya doin'," Cayenne greeted, waving to the journalist.

"Now what did you want to ask me?" Mandy asked.

"Right, it's about that giant red dragon. When it came along, I saw your eyes glowing red. What happened to you, Mandy? And don't even think about dodging my question like Goodwin did when I asked about Yusei's glowing arm!"

Mandy bit her lip in nervousness, not really sure how to answer her older friend. "I'm still trying to figure it out, but I can tell you that it is connected to the dragon. And the whole Fortune Cup was a complete set up on Goodwins part. He wanted to see if my eyes could glow like that. Is that enough info for you?"

Carly smiled triumphantly. "Yes! That's enough information for the big scoop!"

Mandy smiled. "Before you leave, there's someone I want you to meet." Yusei came to her side. "Carly, meet Yusei Fudo. Yusei, this is my old friend, Carly Carmine. She's a journalist."

Carly blushed. "Oh, uh, well, I'm actually an intern."

"So what?" Alexa said. "You're a journalist to us."

"Hey, I've got another scoop that just might have your boss go nuts," Mandy said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Carly asked.

"You know how Jack Atlas is always pining for me to be his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that. What about it?"

"Well, Yusei and I..." Yusei wrapped his arm around Mandy's waist and pulled her closer to him with a smile. "We're together now. See?"

Carly's jaw dropped at the sight, the twins and girls smiled excitedly, while the other two men looked dumbfounded. Yusei kissed Mandy's temple as she kept on smiling.

Carly was silent until...

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THIS IS LIKE THE BIGGEST SCOOP EVER! PEOPLE ARE GONNA BE TALKING NONSTOP ABOUT THIS!"

Mandy laughed as Carly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, who am I kidding! My little Mandy's growing up too fast!"

"Aw, come on. Don't cry."

"I know, I know! I'm just so happy!" Sniff. "I've gotta go now. Bye, Mandy. Congratulations!"

"Bye, Carly!"

Mandy hung up her videophone and unplugged it from the computer before she was glomped by her two best friends, who were screaming in joy.

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend now!" Cayenne shouted.

"And it's not Jack Atlas, thank God!" Alexa remarked.

The twins soon came and hugged Mandy.

"This is awesome!" Leo shouted. "I might have Yusei as a brother-in-law!"

"Whoa! No need to go that far!" Mandy laughed.

Tanner nudged Yusei with a smirk. "You should've heard his little confession when he dueled Akiza."

Mandy looked at him in shock. "You what?"

Yusei blushed and scratched his head. "Yeah, I kinda confessed to the whole world that I was in love with you."

Mandy was silent before she smiled, walked up to him, got on her tip-toes, and kissed him, making his cheeks turn blood-shot red.

"Well, that was very sweet of you."

Alexa pulled out her phone. "Come on, Carly's not gonna just tell her boss that you told her about you guys. She needs evidence."

Mandy and Yusei smiled at each other before they kissed again and her friend took a photo before sending it to Carly.

After a few hours, Yanagi started drawing them something.

"Now bear in mind that I am not artist, and I only saw it the one time, but the dragon seal looked something like this."

Everyone leaned forward to see the picture of the dragon seal, and Yusei saw his mark.

"That's the dragons head."

"What is it? What about the head?" Leo asked.

He pulled up his sleeve to show everyone. "Look."

"That looks just like it." Leo turned to his sister. "Hey, Luna, let's see your mark."

Luna pulled up her sleeve to show the claw mark.

"So Luna's mark looks like the claw thingy. What's that mean?"

"According to legend," Yanagi began. "The Crimson Dragons head, wings, hands, legs, and tail were split into five parts. And then sealed away as marks on the original Signers. The marks were then passed down through the generations."

"But right now we only know about four Signers," Tanner stated. "So how is the Crimson Dragon summoned if only four of them are gathered?"

"I guess the fifth Signer must've been somewhere in that arena."

"So Luna's a Signer; Jack's a Signer; Akiza's a Signer; and Yusei's a Signer," Leo said. "So who's the other one?" He then began to check himself. "Maybe it's me! Maybe I have a mark somewhere!"

"What about Mandy's eyes?" Alexa asked. "When we first saw the dragon, it shot some rainbow beams at her and her eyes started glowing red."

"That's simple," Yanagi stated. "Mandy is known as the Crimson Eye Keeper. Legend says that the Eye Keeper is the most powerful Signer of all, and that only they can both see and commune with the Crimson Dragon."

"Is that passed down by the generations, too?" Cayenne asked.

"Not exactly. You see, you can only become the Keeper if the Crimson Dragon chooses you by the light in your heart, which is shown by seeing your innocence and purity."

"So that's why he gave me the Eyes," Mandy said.

"He must've seen that were innocent and pure. You and the dragon are connected by the heart, Mandy."

Mandy placed her hand on her heart. _'Connected by heart?' _She started getting dizzy before falling into Yuseis arms.

"Mandy!"

"Are you okay!"

"What's wrong!"

"Nothing... I'm just tired is all..."

"Well, that's understandable," Tanner said. "We've all had a crazy couple of days. Let's try to get some rest."

Mandy looked up at Yusei, who nodded and kissed her temple.

"Try to get some sleep..."

Mandy nodded before walking off to a bedroom.

The evening had come, but Mandy hadn't gotten any rest at all. She was still thinking about the vision they saw, and how her mothers home was going to be destroyed if they didn't do something about it. She then saw a purple glowing light from the window and snuck out of her room to the front door. Her eyes glowed and she cringed as they burned, as if they were trying to warn her about a darkness that lurked behind the door, but she ignored it and grabbed the doorknob. Once she opened it, she saw a man in a dark cloak.

"Hi, can I help you?"

The man gave a sinister smile before he roughly grabbed her mouth in a death grip. Mandy became shocked before she started struggling to get out of the mans hold as he pulled her against him.

Yuseis mark glowed and he could sense Mandy's distress. He looked down the window and saw her in the arms of the dark cloaked man and gasped.

"Mandy!"

He then sprinted out as the man began to take her away. Mandy continued to struggle, but the grip on her mouth began to hurt her and she whimpered. Her eyes widened as she saw the mark of a spider glowing on his arm.

"Hey, stop!" Yusei called as he ran after them

Mandy screamed Yuseis name behind the mans hand, but he only gripped it tighter and she whimpered. They had turned a few corners until Yusei stopped to a tall parking lot.

"Where is he taking her?"

He ran again as he saw the man take Mandy up the parking lot. Once he stopped, he started looking around until the man came from behind with Mandy in his arms.

"Yusei!" she called. "He has the mark of the spider!"

Yusei turned and saw the glowing spider mark on the mans arm.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend!" Yusei demanded.

"I am a Shadow Drone," the man replied. "If you want your precious Crimson Eye Keeper, then my master says you must duel me for her." He proved this by activating his duel disk.

"Why am I not surprised? Alright, buddy, you got yourself a duel!" Yusei agreed, activating his own duel disk.

"Let's do this!"

After this was said, a ring of purple fire appeared and the Shadow Drone released Mandy, only for some of the fire to form a hand and grabbed her to lift her in the air as she screamed in pain.

Yusei looked up in shock.

"I'm fine, Yusei, just duel him."

"Better do what she says, Signer."

Shadow Drone: 4000  
Yusei: 4000

"Who are you and what's going on?" Yusei demanded.

"You and I have been offered up by the light, and placed inside the Energy Ring of the Eternal Shadow. I'm afraid there's no turning back now."

"What're you talking about!"

"You'll see. I summon Blizzard Lizard(DEF 1800) in defense mode! Next I place one card facedown and end my turn. You're move."

"Okay, mister cloak and dagger, I'm activating the Tuning spell card! With this spell I can add one tuner monster from my deck to my hand as long as I get rid of the number of cards as this monsters level, and since Junk Synchron is a level 3, I'm sending three cards from my deck to my graveyard. Next I summon Junk Synchron (ATK 1300) to the field in attack mode! But that's just the beginning. When Junk Synchron is successfully summoned, I can summon a level 2 monster from my graveyard. I summon Speed Warrior(DEF 400)! And now with both of them on the field, I can use Junk Synchron to give Speed Warrior a tune up." Speed Warrior and JUnk Synchron came together in a tune up. "Now, Junk Warrior(ATK 2300), let's rev it up!"

Junk Warrior did his signature punch as he appeared.

"Junk Warrior, give that Blizzard Lizard a warm Satellite welcome! Go, Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior made to attack when...

"Not so fast!" Blizzard Lizards tail began to spin and make snow circle around its backside.

Yusei became confused as Junk Warrior destroyed the monster, and a strong blizzard erupted.

"What's going on!?"

"Blizzard Lizards special ability is going on. When this card is destroyed in battle you get hit with 300 points of direct damage."

Yusei got on his knee as his life points lowered.

Shadow Drone: 4000  
Yusei: 3700

_'Didn't see that coming,' _Yusei thought. _'Akiza uses a similar power when she duels, but this guy is different somehow.' _Yusei looked at the ground as he noticed the damage that was done onto it. "What's going on? Did my attack create real damage? Is that what this energy ring is about? It makes battle damage real?"

The Shadow Drone laughed.

"Okay, I get it, chuckles. You're gonna be like that." Yusei ended his turn with two facedowns.

He looked up in shock as he heard the shrieks of his girlfriend being squeezed by the flaming hand.

"What're you doing to her!"

"Right, I forgot to mention. For every time you lose your life points, your pretty little girlfriend gets squeezed into submission. So I suggest you be careful, Yusei. The more you lose life points, the more painful it's gonna be for her."

Yusei glared at him.

"It's my move now. I draw! First I'm activating the Call of the Haunted trap card! This card lets me select one monster from my graveyard, and summon it into attack mode. So I'm bringing back Blizzard Lizard(ATK 600). With that done, I activate the Ice Mirror spell card from my hand."

_Ice Mirror is a spell card that allows you to select a water attribute monster from your field and summon the same monster from your deck._

"So with the power of this card, I'm bringing out another Blizzard Lizard to the field in attack mode! And now I'll play this."

"Another Ice Mirror spell!?"

"That's right. And with it, I summon a third Blizzard Lizard!"

"Doesn't this guy know that three's a crowd?"

"How about if I release two of them in order to make some room for my level 8 Dark Tuner Catastrophe!"

"A dark tuner?"

(Scene skip. My frickin' computer messed me up. Gaddamnit X()

The Dark Tuner Catastrophe had created a negative level 5 dark synchro monster called Frozen Fitzgerald(ATK 2500).

"A dark synchro summon! How do I battle that!?"

The shadow drone laughed.

_'I gotta figure out how to beat this shadow drone, or I'll never get Mandy back!'_


	2. A Web of Deceit Part 2

**Sorry if I put you guys into excitement. This is the real chapter 2. For some fucking reason my computer wouldn't let me edit the chapter so that I could give it a name, so I had to duplicate it in order to make a name for the chapter. Anyway, here it is. Mandy is captured yadaa yadaa yadaa... Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"One of our drones has captured a couple of flies," a man in a dark cloak said.

"Good," another one said. "And which one of the Signers was he able to find."

"Yusei Fudo," a third said, "the new champion of the Satellite. He dueled with great strength at the Fortune Cup, but let's see if his power is strong enough to escape our trap. What of the other one?"

"Looks like this fly isn't any ordinary fly. It's the beautiful little butterfly we're after."

"The Crimson Eye Keeper? Well, this is interesting."

"Remember, her innocence and purity contains the light within her heart. We must be able to capture her so that we can perform the ritual."

Back in the parking garage...

"Alright, mister mystery man," Yusei said, "what're you planning to do with the Satellite? And why don't you just let Mandy go?"

"Continue the duel, and I'll tell you everything," the Shadow Drone replied.

"Fine then..."

Yusei gave a worried look to his love, who was in pain from the tight grip the flaming hand had onto her petite body, but she just gave him a half-hearted smile as her beautiful hazel eyes glowed red.

"You're no match for the darkness, Yusei! And I'll prove it to you bring the Dark Tuner Catastroge, which will be sending your monster to the shadows!"

_When Dark Tuner Catastroge is used to summon a synchro monster, you can destroy one card on your opponents side of the field._

Dark Tuner Catastroge teleported to Junk Warrior.

"What's happening?"

This was answered when Dark Tuner Catastroge destroyed Junk Warrior.

"Junk Warrior, no!"

"Like the fly caught in the web, there's no escape! Frozen Fitzgerald, attack!"

Frozen Fitzgerald released his ice shards at Yusei.

"Not so fast!" His trap card was about to activate, but it stopped. "What?"

"My monster prevents you from using any trap or spell cards. You're trapped in the threads of darkness, and as long as you believe in the power of the Crimson Dragon, there is no hope!"

Yusei prepared himself as the shard pushed him back into the flaming walls and he collapsed onto the ground.

Shadow Drone: 4000  
Yusei: 1200

_'If I want to save Mandy and the Satellite, I gotta find way to beat this guy and fast!'_

He watched in utter horror as Mandy screamed in pain from the bone crushing squeeze the flame hand was giving her.

"You're no match for the forces I represent. Soon, like all light of the universe, you too shall fade."

"Who are you!?" Yusei demanded, trying to get up. "Are you working for Goodwin!"

"Him? Not quite."

"I draw! And no matter who sent you here, I'm gonna beat you, and get my girlfriend back! And also get the answers I want! I play the trap card, Descending Lost Star! So now I can re-summon a monster from my graveyard, and I'll bring back Junk Warrior, but I think I'll be trading him in to upgrade for a little more horsepower, like my Turret Warrior(ATK 1200)! Now my Junk Warriors attack points get added to his. Let's see your darkness stand up to 21,000 points of light! Turret Warrior, show him what I mean! Attack!"

Turret Warrior destroyed the Shadow Drones monster and life points, and the flame grip on Mandy's body began to loosen a little bit.

Shadow Drone: 3000  
Yusei: 1200

"Your pathetic attempt to destroy the darkness has failed. You haven't done anything but delay your own fate, my poor Yusei. Frozen Fitzgerald(DEF 2500) is returns to my field if he's ever destroyed in battle."

"What!?"

"And there's more. If any of your monsters attack mine, then they're automatically destroyed. After all, revenge is a dish best served ice cold."

Frozen Fitzgerald destroyed Turret Warrior by freezing him until he exploded.

_'Oh, man. I've gotta find a way around that monster of his, because if I lose, that vision of the Satellite being destroyed might come true, and whoever he's working for will probably hurt Mandy.'_

The Shadow Drone smiled. "We sense your fear. It grows like wax in night. Like my monsters, the Dark Signers will always win!"

Yusei and Mandy became confused. "What? Is that who you are?"

"Don't be so surprised. Light and dark are two sides of one coin. We are the same."

"Sorry, never got the membership kit."

"Amusing. But will you find it as funny when your world is destroyed?"

"So the vision was true!?"

"That's right. The Dark Signers have the power to erase the light of your mark and everything you hope to save with it. As for the Crimson Eye Keeper, well since she has more power from her light, she has to be destroyed in order for the darkness to rule!"

"Not on my watch! And to prove it, I play the spell, One for One! So by sending one monster to the graveyard, I can then summon another monster from my hand. Like my Sonic Chick(DEF 300)! Let's see what _you _got!"

"Be careful, because we have the strength of the dark shadows born of the great eclipse."

"Well right now, the only power that counts out is the strength of your deck, and I know my cards won't let me down!"

"Brave words, especially from someone clinging to his last life points. Now, as you stated, why don't we just leave it up to the deck in my hand. I equip Frozen Fitzgerald with Drain Strife! Now, once I attack your Sonic Chick, all those extra attack points are just thrown away. In fact, half of them replenish my bountiful life points, while you get the other half as _damage!_"

Yusei got tense.

"Attack! Wipe his mark clean!"

Frozen Fitzgerald attacked, and although Sonic Chick wasn't destroyed, Yusei still dealt damage and was pushed to the fire walls.

Shadow Drone: 4100  
Yusei: 100

The Shadow Drone laughed. "Soon you will be finished, as well your precious Satellite and pretty girlfriend!"

Mandy screamed in pain as the flame hand squeezed her petite body as tightly as it could. God only knows if it'll leave a dark bruise. Yusei watched weakly as his love took the pain, and she looked at him as if to beg to make the pain stop. He got up and panted as he turned his attention back to his opponent.

"Soon the power of the spiders thread will squeeze the last of your life points and absorb you into the Nether World, and the Crimson Eye Keepers light will be banished forever."

"I'll never let that happen!"

"Try all you want, but in then end, the darkness will consume you and your precious home. And soon the darkness shall claim your precious girlfriend."

"I won't let it!"

"This web is already woven."

"If you know so much about the future, then you should know that I'm gonna stop you right now!"

"Hah! But how can you stop me when you won't even be here for one more round?"

Yusei glared. "Well, then let's finish this so we can see who's right! It's my move. I summon Nitro Synchron(ATK 300)! And with him on my field, I can summon one monster from my graveyard. So I'm bringing back Quilbolt Hedgehog(ATK 800) in attack mode! Next I activate Wasteful Revival, which let's me bring back another rmonster from my graveyard to the field! Welcome back, Speed Warrior! And now I tune Sonic Chick, Speed Warrior, and Quilbolt Hedgehog with my Nitro Synchron to synchro summon Nitro Warrior(ATK 2800)! Let's rev it up!" Nitro Warrior appeared with a punch. "And thanks to his special ability, I get to draw another card." Yusei drew his card. "And now I'm giving my warrior a power boost!" Yusei used a spell card that made Nitro Warriors fists glow green. "Next I activate Nitro Warriors special ability, which gives an extra 1000 points because I used the spell card, Junk Barrage! And now, attack Frozen Fitzgerald!"

Nitro Warrior destroyed Frozen Fitzgerald.

Shadow Drone: 2800  
Yusei: 100

"And now because I used the power of Junk Barrage, your life points take an additional hit!"

Nitro Warrior shot out green bullets at the Shadow Drone as the flame hand loosened its hold onto Mandy a little more, making it easier for her to breathe.

Shadow Drone: 1550  
Yusei: 100

"That doesn't faze me, 'cause my frozen fiend will come back and destroy you on my next turn!"

"Don't count on it!"

"Huh!?"

"See my Nitro Warrior's got another special ability, which allows me to switch your monster in attack mode and attack you again! So prepare to feel the power of my Nitro Warriors Dynamite Crunch! Attack!"

Nitro attacked again and the flame hand loosened its grip on Mandy.

Shadow Drone: 1250  
Yusei: 100

"And with your monster destroyed, I can finish you off!"

Nitro Warrior attacked once again, and the Shadow Drone was defeated.

Shadow Drone: 0  
Yusei: 100

As he fell to the ground, the fire faded and the hand dropped Mandy onto the ground next to him. Yusei ran to her and slowly picked her up.

"Mandy, are you okay!" he exclaimed.

Mandy weakly looked at him with a smile. "I'm... fine..."

Yusei looked down at her body and became pained at the sight of bruises onto her arms, since her blew jean jacket sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

"Mandy!"

They both looked to see Carly running up to them.

"Carly, what're you doing here?" Mandy asked in shock.

"I saw the whole thing," she replied. "Well, not the beginning, but I saw to the end." Carly gasped at the sight of Mandy bruises."

Yusei handed Mandy over to the journalist as he went to grab the Shadow Drone. "Wake up!" He shook of his hood and it woke him up. "Hey, you owe me some answers, got that! Start talking!"

"Start talking about what?" the drone asked. Yusei let him go as he put a hand to his shoulder. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Stop fooling around and tell me what your spider mark has something to do with the Satellite!?" Yusei looked down and saw that his mark was gone. _'His mark, it's gone!'_

He looked to Mandy and saw that she noticed it too. She looked at the man with a concerned look.

"May I see your deck for a moment?" she asked.

The person became astonished as he figured out who she was and handed her his deck. She looked them over and saw no sign of any dark tuners or negative leveled monsters.

_'Crimson Dragon, what's going on?'_

_The Dark Signers have awakened, child. They are spreading mind controlling spiders to infect the people and make Shadow Drones out of them. This is the result. You must leave this place now, before any more trouble comes. _

_'Okay...'_

"Yusei, we have to go."

Yusei nodded and went to her side to gently pull her into his arms.

"What! No!" Carly protested. "We're getting you to a hospital! Those bruises are serious!"

"No, Carly, if we go, that gun's gonna be loaded with questions, and there's to much to explain." She heard the sound of Sector Security coming, and gave her friend a pleading look. "Please, don't tell anybody about this. I'm begging you..."

Carly was a little hesitant, but she nodded. Mandy smiled in thanks before she handed the man his cards back. Yusei looked at Carly.

"Go, I'll cover for you," she said.

Yusei nodded before he slowly picked Mandy up bridal style and began to leave. Mandy gave her friend and apologetic look, but Carly dismissed with a smile that meant it was worth it. As the two left, Carly frowned.

_'Please be careful, Mandy...'_

It was morning once they had gotten back, and as Yusei opened the door, Tanner gasped at the sight of Mandy's condition.

"Mandy, what happened!" he exclaimed.

Yusei walked past him. "No time to explain, just get her the first aid kit."

Tanner nodded before getting up and looking everywhere for the kit. Once he found, he rushed to Mandy's side at the couch and took out the bandages.

"What happened?"

"I saw a really strange guy last night and I opened the door to see what he needed," Mandy explained weakly. "I asked if I could help him, then he suddenly just grabbed me up and ran off with me."

"I followed them out to the parking garage," Yusei remarked as Tanner patched her up.

"Did he challenge you to a duel for her?"

"Yeah. He was being controlled by people called the Dark Signers."

Tanner looked at him questioningly. "Did you say Signers?"

"Yes. He had a mark like mine, it was glowing and was in the shape of a spider."

"I'm guessing this guy's the one who put you in this condition, kiddo?"

Mandy nodded. "Yeah..."

Tanner had finished with Mandy's arms. "Alright, let's look at your waist."

Mandy lifted her shirt up to expose some of her waist, and Yusei flinched at the sight of a giant bruise wrapped around it.

"Man, that's a big bruise. Alright, hold still."

Mandy nodded, but flinched as Tanner began to wrap up her waist. Yusei rubbed her shoulders in comfort as her body tensed. She soon relaxed once Tanner was done.

"That should do it. Try not to move too much, or it'll get worse."

Mandy nodded before looking to Yusei. "Can you hand me videophone? I need to check up on Carly."

Yusei nodded before taking her phone out of her pocket and handing it to her. She dialed her friends number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Carly..."

"Mandy, are you okay!?"

"I'm fine. I'm all patched up. How are you?"

"Not doing so good. I'm in jail, I lost my story, and Angela's putting out lies about Yusei!"

Mandy frowned. "Sorry, I got you into this..."

"No need. It was worth it if it meant helping you out."

Mandy grinned. "What about the other scoop I gave you?"

"Oh my gosh! It's the scoop of the century! When I told Mr. Pitts about you and Yusei and showed him the photo, he went crazy! The newspapers had this story put out immediately! People are talking nonstop about this! You should've seen the look on Angelas face when she found out! A lot of your fans are putting on a website about you two! Some of them were ugly about it, but the rest thought you guys were the perfect dueling couple! And guess what? I got a bonus! Mr. Pitts said that the story was enough to make him let me keep my job! Oh, thank you so much, Mandy!"

Mandy chuckled. "No biggy. I'm just glad I could help out a friend."

"Oh, you're such a sweetie! I gotta go before they take my phone away."

"Okay, bye..."

With that, she hung up.

Hours had passed as Yusei tried search online about spider symbols.

"Yusei..."

Yusei looked to her.

"This might sound like a crazy idea, but we need to find Goodwin if we want some answers."

"But you can't trust Goodwin, Mandy," Yanagi protested.

"Yeah, you forget he locked us up? He's not your friend," Tanner agreed.

"Hold on," Yusei said. "Mandy's got a point. Goodwin's the only one with answers about the Crimson Dragon."

"Who?"

They all looked to see Leo, Luna, Alexa, and Cayenne standing behind them.

"You're leaving?" Luna asked. "But it's not safe for either one of you out there."

"Please don't go," Leo said.

Mandy got up from the couch and walked up to them to kneel to their level. "I'm sorry, guys, but I have to. There's still so much questions I have about my powers, and Goodwin's the only one with answers. We have to try, you two. We don't have any choice..."

They clung to her for dear life.

"But what if you don't come back!"

"Please stay here!"

Mandy hugged them. "I'm sorry, kids, but my moms home is in danger, and I need to try to save it from certain destruction. Don't worry about me. Yusei's already made arrangements for some back-up. Yes, we're getting a bodyguard."

They all looked to hear sirens outside and Yusei walked up to the window to see Sector Security.

"Looks like our ride's here."

They all came to the window in time for Trudge to yell, "Alright, Yusei, I got your message. Now get your deck and get down here! I'm not gonna waste my time waiting just because we're teaming up temporarily, you got that!"

"Trudge is your protection?" Tanner asked in disbelief.

"He's more," Yusei said, making everyone look at him. "If he gets us to Goodwin safely, we just might have to call Trudge one of the good guys."

Mandy looked to her friends. "Promise to look after them?"

They nodded before they hugged.

"Take care, girl," Alexa said. "And go kick some Dark Signer ass."

Mandy smiled before she pulled away to kiss the twins heads. "Stay strong for me, okay?"

They nodded before they hugged her and she left with Yusei. Trudge gave them a credulous look as he saw the two holding hands.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Yusei said. "Let's roll out!"


	3. Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Okay, this chapter will show you that Mandy might care about Jack in a way. Like the last chapter of the first story said. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"You've got a lot of nerve asking for my help, you Satellite reject," Trudge said.

He made to grab Yusei's jacket, but he caught his arm and held him back.

"Good to see you too, Officer Trudge," Yusei said to him. He let him go to walk passed him as he pulled Mandy along.

"Let's get something straight. You want my protection? You need to respect my authority." Yusei seemed to ignore him. "Hey, you listening to me!"

Mandy turned to Trudge with a glare, making Yusei stop.

"Look, Trudge, I know you don't like Yusei, but for now, you're just gonna have to tolerate him!" she yelled. "You don't have to do this for him, but you could at least do it for me for once in your godforsaken life!"

Trudge flinched at her yelling before he looked down in guilt. "You're still mad about that time, aren't you?"

Mandy turned away as she felt her tears begin to well up. "How could I ever forget that?"

Trudge sighed. "Look, Mandy, I'm sorry that I stopped being there for you. I know you and your friends wanted to help out the Satellite years ago, but I didn't have any choice. Your father didn't want you to go back to the place, you know that. Hell, everyone knows that. I'm shocked to see that you want to go back, but for what cause. Look, what I'm trying to say is that it's not just your family that's worried about you... Before your mom passed, she made me promise to protect you at all cost, and I was doing everything that I can to keep that promise. Since then, as I watched you grow, I started to see you as my own daughter. But at the same time, I hated seeing you grow up. Now look at you, all grown-up, having a quick mind, all dark haired and beautiful. Not just that, but at how much of an improvement you've made your dueling skills. I swear, every time I see it, it makes me think of Chloe..." He looked back up to her. "So please, give me this one chance to make things up to you. To redeem myself for you..."

Mandy didn't know what to say, but she knew that she didn't need to. She turned around and lunged herself at Trudge to hug him and cry on his shoulder.

"I love you...," she whispered.

Trudge smiled as he hugged her back. "I love you, too..."

Mandy pulled away as she wiped her tears. Yusei gave her a small smile as he rubbed her shoulders in comfort. Trudge glared.

"Look, Satellite, I get that the two of you are together," he said. "But if I so much as see a hicky on her skin, _you're _the one who's going to be sorry!"

Mandy blushed as Yusei smirked and kissed her cheek. "I'd like to see you try. Let's get going."

Trudge growled as Yusei pulled her into the car.

Mandy pulled out her phone and dialed Carly's number.

"Carly Carmine speaking."

"Hey, Carly, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need you to go to the hospital and get Jack. Do you think you can keep an eye on him for a bit?"

"I thought you didn't like Jack."

"I don't, but ever since the crash... I'm just really worried about him, you know?"

"Well, I guess that's understandable. Alright, I'll do it!"

Mandy smiled. "If he tries to leave your side, just tell him that I'm worried about his well being. That'll make him stay put."

"Just say you're worried about him. Got it!"

"Thanks, Carls."

"No problem, MD!"

Mandy hung up and she gave Yusei an annoyed look. "Was that really necessary back there?"

Yusei gave her a semi-evil smirk and got a little too close to her face. "I'm gonna have to mark you sooner or later."

Mandy blushed again. "Wh-what!"

Yusei smiled. "Just kidding."

Mandy became mad. "Oh, you jerk!"

Yusei laughed as she playfully punched his arm.

As they waited in a room in Sector Security, Mandy watched as Goodwin presented that new movie "Atlas Rising: the Rise of Jack Atlas". She scowled at the presentation.

Yusei looked at her. "Is everything ok?"

"Fine. It's just that stupid movie also tells how Jack 'fell' for me. Bunch of bullcrap..."

Yusei wrapped an arm around her with a sly smile. "Don't worry about it. You're mine now."

Mandy smiled and leaned onto him. "And I'll never forget it."

Yusei smiled and kissed the top of her head. It didn't last long before Trudge came in.

"Enjoying the film?" Trudge asked.

"When can we talk to Goodwin?" Yusei asked with a scowl.

"Be patient, Yusei. The director is a busy man. If you're bored, we could always pass the time with a duel. What do you say? Are you game, or are you afraid of losing your title before your first endorsement deal comes through?"

"Hah!" a voice next to him said. "Now that would be an interesting development. Though I seriously doubt our new champion would fall to a man of your character, Officer Trudge."

Mandy could tell that it was Lazar at the door without even seeing him.

"Why you!"

Lazar showed himself to the two duelists.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The director is ready to see you now." The two nodded to Lazar. "Mr. Goodwin would like to thank you for escorting the champion and princess here. Now we would like you to go to the hospital and fetch Jack!" Lazar laughed as if it was a joke.

Trudge only saluted. "Whatever he needs, sir."

He watched as the two duelists passed him, and Mandy gave him a look that said be careful, which he nodded to before he left.

Back at the hospital, Carly had managed to get in by dressing as a nurse.

"Remember, Carly, it's not for just a scoop. You're doing this for Mandy! Which is good, because now I can scold him for bothering her so much! Oh, I've never forgotten the news of him 'confessing' his feelings for her for the first time. How flushed and embarrassed she was. And he did it in public in a mall of all places! Well, there's no need to worry. She's got Yusei now."

The first time Mandy actually became aware of Jacks feelings for her, was when he had confessed to her at the outer rim mall. She and Alexa worked at her aunts(**A/N **Alexas aunt) pet store for the time, and he walked in with flowers. Mandy was surprised to see him in a pet store, but she became annoyed at the flowers. People stared in awe at the sight. Carly remembered that they showed a video online about it and scowled at the memory.

_"Hello, Mandy," Jack greeted as he held out the flowers._

_Mandy was surprised, but she scowled. "What is it now, Jack?"_

_He laughed. "Don't brush me off so quickly now." He handed to flowers to Alexa. "Put these in some water, will you?"_

_Alexa scowled, but did what he asked._

_Mandy started putting up the pet ointment. "Jack, I don't have time for this. I'm very busy." She then whispered, "And besides, you can't do it in public. You're gonna embarrass me."_

_Jack grabbed her hands and pulled them to his heart. "I don't care. In fact, I want the whole world to know."_

_Mandy blinked in confusion. "Uh, know about what?"_

_"Mandy Kuso..." Jack got down on his knee. "When I first won the title of turbo duel champion, I felt something that sparked in me. It was the feeling of knowing who you really are as a duelist. But when I saw you, something else sparked within me. I think I might have strong feelings for you, Mandy Kuso..."_

_Mandy gaped at him in shock. Alexa had nearly knocked over the plants as she had fluffed them up. The dark haired girl became flushed as she pulled away from him and walked around with her back to the door._

_"J-J-Jack! I'm-I'm!" Her back was close to the door as her hands were close to her face. "Speechless!" __Jack smirked as he got and walked towards her. "I really don't know what to say!"_

_Jack chuckled as he used his arms to block her escape as her back hit the door. "Hah, say you'll be my girl."_

_Mandy's cheeks were bloodshot red. "I'm very sorry, Jack, but..." Her hand started searching for the doorknob. "But..." She finally found it and twisted as Jack started leaning in to kiss her. "I just don't deserve you!"_

_Mandy opened the door and moved for Jack to open his eyes and stumble out to the fountain until he fell in. Mandy grabbed the vase of flowers and threw it out as people began laughing._

_Mandy sighed in relief and exhaustion before she walked up to the kitten box and picked up a kitten. Alexa watched in worry as she held a little puppy in her arms as Mandy allowed the kitten to rub itself against her flushed face._

"Okay, Jack's in room 304."

As Carly made a turn, she saw Jack coming out of the elevator. "Mr. Atlas!"

Jack turned and started walking passed her.

"Um, say, uh, I was wondering if, eh, ah!"

Jack stopped next to her as he saw Trudge coming up to them with a sinister smile.

"Trudge," Jack said. "You're looking a little rough, Officer."

He then saw the spider mark on his arm and gasped as he remembered the vision.

Trudge chuckled evilly.

"What's going on? Why do you have that mark on your arm?"

Carly gasped as she remembered Yusei's duel. "That's the same mark the robed guy had on his arm when he was dueling Yusei!"

Trudge activated his duel disk.

"So are you the fifth Signer?" Jack asked.

"My master is a Dark Signer," Trudge answered, "and he sent me here to extinguish the light of your mark! So that we can envelope the world in a cloak of darkness. But to do that, the Crimson Eye Keeper must be destroyed first!"

Jack seethed in rage. "You keep your hands off my girl!"

"Then you will be the first to fall!"

"I seriously doubt that!"

Carly got in front of him. "Hang on! You can't duel him, Jack! Yusei battled someone like him. It was some guy dressed in a bathrobe, and he had the same weird purple mark glowing on his arm and... I'm Carly, by the way."

"What?" Jack asked looking down at her. "Did you say Yusei? When did all this happen?"

"Last night, and, uh, Yusei won."

"Carly..."

"Yeah, uh, hi..."

"Tell me something, Carly, you know how to duel?"

"Well, kind of..."

"In that case, lend me a hand, will you!" He pulled Carly up against him. "You just need to hold the cards for me and draw, right?"

"Huh!? But I, uh-"

"I have no idea what this purple glow is all about, but if Yusei was able to take someone like him down, then I'll have no problem. Plus, I'm gonna teach him not to mess with my girl. Come on, put the duel disk on my arm."

"Right, uh, okay." Carly did as she was told and put the duel disk on his arm.

"Ready?"

"Bring it on!"

"Wow, did I just say that?"

Just then, the same purple flames formed a circle and blew all the lights out. Jacks arm began to glow.

"Jack, look your arm is glowing too!" Carly said.

"I can see that," he replied.

"Yusei's arm was glowing last night as well, and then this same circle appeared. Then these flames formed a giant hand and grabbed hold of Mandy and squeezed her every time Yusei lost his life points!"

Jack became shocked. "What! The guy Yusei dueled hurt Mandy!"

Carly grew nervous. "Well, yes. It left her nasty bruises."

Jack growled.

"Let's cut the conversation, shall we?" Trudge said.

Trudge: 4000  
Jack: 4000

Trudge drew a card. "I'm summoning Wong Worm(DEF 1400) in defense mode!"

"This is real front line journalism right here! Getting to duel with the dauntless and dashing Jack Atlas. Hey, wait a minute! What am I saying! I'm still here to scold you for bothering my friend so much! It's my turn!"

"Actually, it's my turn."

"Oh, right. Sorry..."

"To start things off, I'm summoning Vice Dragon(ATK 2000-1000) from my hand!"

"Right!"

"Whoever you really are, you've got some gore coming up here! Did you think you could kick me while I was down. Well I'm not down, and there's no way some daddy long-legs is gonna trip me up. I release Vice Dragon in order to summon Strong Wind Dragon(ATK 2400) in attack mode! Next I activate Strong Wind Dragons special ability. Now it gains half the attack points of the monster I released in order to summon it."

"So, uh, okay. Since Strong Wind Dragon has 2400 attack points-"

"It gains 1000 more."

"Whoa! 2400!"

"Strong Wind Dragon, attack Wong Worm!"

Strong Wind Dragon attacked, but made the floor explode.

"Why'd the floor explode!?"

"I don't know, but the same thing happened when Yusei was dueling that underground duelist from last night! It was like duel things were really happening or something!"

"So he's making this duel real!"

Trudge: 2000  
Jack: 4000

"By the way, Wong Worm was in defense mode. How come he lost life points?"

"Strong Wind Dragons power enables it to fight through monsters defense and attack directly. As long as his attack points are greater than the opponents defense points, the difference is dealt with damage."

"This is great! I'm dueling with the deck of a once great duelist!"

"Once great duelist? I only lost yesterday, you know!"

"I..." Sadly, there were no words to make up for it.

"Hey, has been, when Wong Worm is destroyed in battle, you have to send three cards from your deck to your graveyard."

"Oh, uh, I'm supposed to do that. Uh, top three, that's how it works, right?"

Jack looked at Trudge as he chuckled darkly.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Uh, right..."

"It's my turn, and from my hand I summon Shield Worm(DEF 2000) in defense mode! When this monster is successfully summon, you and your little assistant must place one card from the deck to your graveyard."

Carly started growing nervous. "Again!" She was left with no choice but to put one card in the graveyard.

Trudge chuckled. "And now I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my move! I mean..."

"Let me see _my _cards."

Carly showed him his cards.

"That spell card could be quite useful right now, but I would have to release Strong Wing Dragon in order to activate it."

"I know what you should do. Strong Wind Dragon, take out Shield Worm with a direct attack!"

"Dimwit!"

"What? Did I mess up?"

Strong Wind Dragon attacked Shield Worm, making Trudge laugh.

"You walked right into that one! Shield Worm is able to deflect any attack. Therefore, it can also negate Strong Wind Dragons special ability, and with that reveal my trap card, Regret Reborn! This card enables me to summon a monster that you destroyed in battle as long as I summon it to defense mode, and of course, since Shield Worm has been successfully summoned to my field, you have no choice but to send another card from your deck to your graveyard."

"This is all my fault, isn't it? Jack, I am so, so sorry!"

_'Not as sorry as Trudge is going to be,' _Jack thought. "Trudge, you're not gonna win this duel, and to make sure of it, I'm summoning Twin Shield Defender(DEF 1600) to the field in defense mode!"

"Uh, here..."

"It's my turn then. From my hand, I'm activating the spell card, Worm Bait, and as long as there's a worm type monster on my field, I can use the power of this spell to summon out two Worm tokens(ATK 0)! Next I release the two Worm tokens in order advance summon Dark Tuner Catastroge(ATK 0)!"

"Did he say Dark Tuner?"

"Okay, this might be bad. This happened last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, um..."

"And now tune my dark level 8 Catastroge with my level 4 Shield Worm."

"What is this dark tuning business all about, Carly?"

"That robed duelist did the same thing last night. Something about monsters using negative energy, and shadows and all other sorts of eerie sounding stuff."

"When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light. Now rise, Dark Divider(ATK 2000)!"

_Dark Divider is a negative level 4 dark synchro monster with 2000 attack points and 1000 defense points._

"What? So that things level is a -4!"

"That's right. The monsters of the Netherworld don't come together and build on one another the way your pathetic monsters do. They devour one another, and feed off each others negative energy, like a snake eating it's own tail!"

"Right! That's kind of what the underground duelist said to Yusei last night after performing the same kind of synchro summon."

"Interesting..."

"Catasrtoges special ability activates from the graveyard. Because I used this card to perform a dark synchro, I'm afraid you have to send five more cards from your deck to your graveyard."

"Keep doing that and we're not gonna have any cards left!"

"And now, Dark Divider, slay his Strong Wind Dragon!"

"Wait, what? But Strong Wind Dragon has more attack points than your Dark Divider thingamawhat!"

"That's not what matters to him."

"That's right. Because when Dark Divider attacks, your monsters attack points become the same and for every 100 attack points your dragon loses, you have to send one card to your graveyard."

"I really don't like you."

"So, uh, that means fourteen cards, right? What does that leave us with?"

"Just enough."

"What! Are you feeling ok?"

"We of the Netherworld are here to rob you of your power to extinguish the light of your world by burying you in the shadows. Then the Crimson Eye Keeper shall perish so that the darkness shall rule! Dark Divider, attack!"

"Bring it, Officer!"

Both monsters attacked, but the powerful wind erupted and they were both shield by a red force field.

"What's this?"

_"Jack..."_

"What?"

_"Jack, it's me..."_

A bright image of Mandy came before them.

Jacks eyes widened. "Mandy?"

_"Jack, don't let that negative energized monster scare you. I know you're better than that. I still think you're a jerk, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about your well being. You don't have to be a champion to beat Trudge. Now do what you can and finish him off."_

Once Mandy's image faded, Jack became determined.

"Attack all you want, but Strong Wind Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster with the same number of attack points!"

"Dark Divider can't be destroyed in battle, so we've got a stalemate!"

"Well, as long as you plan on hurting my girl, Mandy, I'm not giving up on her. What was your name again? Curly?"

"Uh, it's Carly."

"What say you, Carly, we finish this together?"

"Oh, uh!"

"It's my-"

"And my-"

"Turn!"

"From our hand, Carly and I are activating the Mind Chest spell card! With this spell, we can rid release a powerful monster to pull out a weaker monster from the field and add it to our hand. So we release Strong Wind Dragon, and then from our graveyard, we add Dark Resonator to our hand! And now we summon Dark Resonator(ATK 1300)! Next Dark Resonator gives Twin Shield Defender a tune up. We synchro summon Exploder Dragon Wing(ATK 2400)! When this monster battles against a monster with fewer attack points, that monster is instantly destroyed without calculating any damage, then you get slammed with damage equal to your vanquished monsters attack points. It's over, chum."

"Wow, so that's why you were thinking about Mind Chest. You knew he would send your cards to the graveyard, so you waited... You still have it, Jack."

"Of course, I still have it! I only lost the championship yesterday. And now, Exploding Dragon Wing, attack Dark Divider!"

Exploder Dragon Wing shot out a fire ball and destroyed Dark Divider, but it caused an explosion within the hospital.

Once the duel was over, the purple flames faded and Trudge fell to the ground.

Trudge: 0  
Jack 4000

A small spider fell from his neck and he became confused. "Where am I?"

"That's what the other guy was? It's like they were being controlled by someone else."

Jack then began to fall to the ground if Carly hadn't caught him.

"Jack!"

"Would you mind... helping me get out of this hospital?"

Carly became surprised, then remembered the favor she was doing for her friend and nodded. She had him on a cart and she was able to get him away. Before he had passed out, the last thing on his mind was...

_'Mandy... Where are you?'_

Back at a bridge, Yusei and Mandy stood side by side, hand in hand as Goodwin approached them.

"Yusei... Mandy... It's time you both learned the whole truth," he said to them.

"About what?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin pointed out to the horizon and the duelists looked towards Deadless bridge.

"About where you come from, and where you're going..."


	4. The Truth of Chloe Kitsunes Death

**Sorry if I took too long, people. I was staying with a relative for the weekend and I didn't bring my computer. I would've done it on someone else's, but my siblings like to be nosy pain in the asses. So what did you think of the last chapter? Yes, the flashback was from Beauty and the Beast, but I don't own that scene. That belongs to Disney. Don't you guys think that Mandy would make a great Belle? We all know that Jack is definitely a Gaston, what with his assholeness and whatnot. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"How do you like the bridge, Yusei?" Goodwin asked. "Did you know that it was once going to connect the Satellite with New Domino City?"

"So why was it never finished?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin looked to Mandy before looking back to the horizon. "I'm glad you asked. You see if the construction of this bridge was ever completed, it would've given the evil that lives deep beneath the Satellite access to my precious New Domino City, and the battle that is about to begin must never reach these shores."

"But what about the people of the Satellite?"

"They will become developed in eternal darkness unless someone can save them..."

"So why aren't you using the power that you possess to get them out of there!"

"I can't do that."

"But why!"

"Because as long as the people of the Satellite remain there, then the darkness will stay as well."

"But why would you put the people of the Satellite at risk!"

Mandy listened in nervousness as Goodwin turned to them.

"Yusei, the time has come to tell you the truth..."

Dawn was slowly approaching them...

"You said you could tell me the truth..." Yusei pulled up his sleeve. "Why don't we start with this?"

"That is the mark of the Crimson Dragon, it belongs to those who protect our world from the darkness."

"Oh, is that all? Then why did it choose me, huh?"

"Because you are strong and selfless, Yusei. The dragon knew you would not run from a challenge or from the darkness that is coming, and this darkness is dangerous. It'll take on many forms, maybe a stranger or a friend, but you will know, for they have the mark of the shadows."

Yusei was shocked. "Mark of the shadows!? You must mean the Dark Signers. I dueled one of their drones, and he had a glowing spider on his arm."

"Then the first battle of this war has already been won. Just as you were chosen to protect the light, _they _choose to protect the darkness. They will stop at nothing to stop you, Yusei."

"Dark Signers? Chosen protectors? But when did all this start?"

"Perhaps we should go back to the beginning. Five thousand years ago, when the war began..."

Yusei grabbed Mandy's hand and squeezed it. "Now we're getting somewhere. Tell us..."

"There were two great armies; one of shadow; one of light; they battled across the face of the earth, nearly destroying the whole planet. The army of light wasn't an army of men and steel, but of dragons. Seven powerful creatures who have sworn to protect the earth at all costs. They fought the army of shadows, prized of other creatures. Unknown except by the stars they left on the sore. The armies have gathered for one final battle. The dragons knew they had not the individual strength to win, so they combined their power a single force. The Crimson Dragon... The creatures of the shadows fought fiercely, but they were no match for the dragons combined might and their crimson hero. Eventually, the army of shadows was defeated, but not destroyed. Instead, its essence was sealed away, taking with them one prisoner. The Ancient Fairy Dragon. One of the dragon sisters of the Sun and Moon, attempted to try to help their friend, but the other sister held her back, for fear of losing her beloved twin. The creatures of the shadows were imprisoned under the Nazca lines, but the dragon knew that one day they would return. So they sacrificed themselves, instilling the power of seven dragons of the generation after generation of humans, hoping that maybe the Crimson Dragon may be summoned again. You have a spirit of a dragon in _you, _Yusei, just as the Dark Signers are possessed by the growing power of the army of shadows..."

"But how? And why now? I... I thought they were trapped under the ground or something, it's been five thousand years."

"It was something we could not predict would happen..." Goodwin looked to Mandy. "But it wasn't impossible for you, Miss Kuso."

Mandy became confused. "How?"

"Do you not remember the dream that you had?"

Mandy was shocked. "How do you know that?"

"Miss Kuso, you are the Crimson Eye Keeper, the most important and powerful out of all the Signers. That was a vision of the army of shadows coming to harm our world..."

"Then why did I see my mother in that dream?"

Goodwin sighed before walking up to the teen. "Miss Kuso, I think it's time you knew the truth." He stopped once he was in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Your mother never died in a runner accident... she was killed..."

Mandy's eyes widened in shock and her hand loosened in Yusei's grip. Yusei was just as shocked as Mandy as the girls tears began to form.

"What..." Goodwin stayed silent. "No she couldn't have..." Her tears rolled down as her breathing quickened. "It was an accident... I saw it with my own eyes..."

Yusei pulled her into a hug as she began to cry silently into his chest. "Shhh..."

Goodwin almost felt guilty, but the child needed to know the truth...

Mandy turned to him. "Why didn't you tell us...?"

"You were grieving enough, it wouldn't have done you or your father any good if you knew about it."

Yusei's hold on her tightened as she buried her face back into his chest. "What do the Dark Signers want from Mandy? That drone said something about destroying her in order for the darkness to rule. What's that all about?"

Goodwin put his arms behind his back. "The light wasn't strong enough without the eyes. The darkness could not handle the light that lived within the Crimson Eye Keepers heart. They will come and try to kill you, Mandy, unless you are protected by the Signers..."

Mandy didn't look at him. She refused to look at him. "So even Jack is supposed to..."

"Yes, Jack must protect you as well as the others, Mandy..."

Mandy didn't know what to say, but she felt better knowing that Yusei was with her now. But then she drifted off to her mother...

_'Mom... Who could've killed you...'_


	5. The Reunion Duel

**Sorry if I took too long with this. My computer is low on battery and my battery charger is dead. Now I'm gonna have to a new charger sooner or later, which really sucks...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Mandy had continued crying into her boyfriends arms, who was stroking her hair in comfort. Who on earth would want to kill her mother?

"Why would anyone want to kill my mother?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know, love, but I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from these Dark Signers," Yusei whispered in her hair as he kissed her head.

Mandy nodded. "We better get to our runners before they drop them without us."

Yusei nodded. "Let's go."

They both went to their runners before they opened the helicopter and they went down. They started their runners and landed without a problem, making Mandy laugh.

"Well, that was fun!"

Yusei smiled as she laughed. He was glad that she was able to recover from the news of her mothers actual death in such a short time.

Once they came to a stop somewhere, someone called to them.

"Yusei!"

They both looked up to a spiky, orange haired young man with tracking markers that came down his face and one that looked like an 'M'.

Yusei took off his helmet and got off his runner as Mandy took off hers.

"You got some explainin' to do, pal!" the boy said, jumping down from his own runner. "So start talking!"

As the boy came up, Yusei walked toward him. "First thing's first."

"You asked for it!"

Mandy was shocked as they rose their fists and feared the worst, but they just clapped hands and bumped fists.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Yusei!"

"Good to see ya, Crow!"

They both laughed as they patted each others shoulders. Mandy was dumbfounded at the sight. "Whaaaat?"

"What've you been up to?"

"Aw, come on! You know me! Still fightin' a good fight! Robbin' the rich to feed the poor and all that! So I see Sector Security got to ya."

"Yeah, well... I see you've finally learned how to use a wrench."

Crow turned to his runner. "Yeah, finished her last year. She's a beauty right?" He soon turned around, spotted Mandy, and then smiled. "And speaking of beauty..." Yusei became confused before he remembered Mandy and saw as she got of her runner. "Who's your new friend?"

Mandy walked up to them as Yusei smiled. "Mandy, I want you to meet my friend, Crow Hogan. Crow, this is Mandy Kuso."

Crow became surprised before he smiled. "Whoa, Mandy Kuso, I am a huge fan!"

Mandy was still a little confused. "Uh, friend...?" She then got mad and punched Yusei in the gut. "You could've told me that, you asshole!"

Crow laughed as Yusei held his gut, before he smiled. "Sorry about that..."

Mandy huffed and crossed her arms. "You better be...

"I gotta say," Crows said, "I've heard how beautiful you are. But from my perspective, you're breath-taking."

Mandy blushed and giggled. "Why thank you..."

Yusei glared and brought her close to him. "Watch it, Crow..."

Crow was confused before his eyes widened. "Wait, you mean...?"

Yusei smirked and he bent down to kiss Mandy's cheek, and she blushed out of embarrassment.

Crow only smiled and attacked Yusei to give him a noogie. "Well, look at you! Already the champ and you've a girl too! Man, I am jealous!"

Mandy laughed as Yusei struggled to get out of Crows hold before he let him go and took a closer look at Mandy. "Man, you looks so much like your mom..."

Mandy blushed again. "I get that a lot."

"I bet you do. Come on, what's say we go for a ride! The three of us hit the streets!"

Both smiled and they followed him in their runners. Once they stopped somewhere, Yusei and Mandy explained what happened at the Fortune Cup.

"So Goodwin captured your friends and forced you into that tournament?" Crow asked.

"Now I need to make sure they're safe," Yusei replied.

"Well then, let's head over to your old hideout."

Mandy noticed the quiet atmosphere and looked around. "Hey, Crow, why are the streets so deserted?"

"These creepy cads have been coming around lately. Like down there! Look..." Yusei and Mandy looked to see a cloaked man and someone other people walking down the road. "They spout these wacky teachings of things, trying to round up followers. I hear they're gathering everyone deep within the Satellite."

"Wait, you mean underground?" Yusei asked.

"Things have gotten weird here, Yusei. Weirder than usual."

Yusei turned to Mandy. "Then we better look in to this..."

Mandy nodded in agreement.

Back in the city, Jack was seething in rage. Not only because he lost and became yesterdays news, but because he read the article about Yusei's and Mandy's new relationship, he practically threw something after he saw the picture of them kissing.

_"If you loved hearing about the new champion of Domino City, then wait 'til you hear about this! After hearing Yusei Fudos love confession to the city's princess, Mandy Kuso, the two are now officially a new dueling couple! It might seem strange for most people, but everyone can see that these two are definitely in love!"_

Jack had always wanted Mandy's affections, but he was always met with a cold rejection, but he still chased after her. Yet it wasn't good enough because Yusei showed up and she choose him. _Him! _He grabbed his jacket before jumping out the window and walking the streets of New Domino City.

_'Unbelievable,' _Jack thought. _'Before yesterday, I'd have had one hundred people asking for autographs and today, nothing...'_

Back in the Satellite, Mandy followed Yusei and Crow to Yusei's old hide out, and she saw him smile as they saw his friends. Safe and sound. They stopped as his friends greeted them.

"Yusei, you're here!"

"Hey, Yusei!"

"Yusei!?"

"Seriously!?"

Yusei got off his runner and took off his helmet. "Did I miss anything?"

A boy with maroon hair ran to him and hugged him. "Hey, the craziest thing happened to us last week, Yusei, you won't believe it!"

"Well, now that I'm back here at the Satellite, I'm going to set things straight, but before I do that, there's someone very special I'd like you to meet." Mandy walked up to Yusei's side and he pulled her close to him. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Mandy Kuso."

His friends gaped in awe at the sight of Mandy.

"Mandy Kuso!"

"Chloe Kitsune's daughter!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Wow, you're even younger and prettier in person!"

Mandy blushed and giggled. "Well, thanks!"

"I'm Ralley!"

"Name's Blitz. Nice to meet ya."

"My name's Nervin."

"And I'm Tank!"

Mandy nodded. "It's nice to meet you all."

Yusei looked to Blister. "Blister, thanks for looking after them."

Blister smiled. "No worries, Yusei."

Crow got off his runner and took off his helmet. "So, uh, is this an exclusive club, or can anyone join?"

"Hey, Crow!" "I didn't recognize you with the helmet and bike!"

Crow walked next to Yusei and Mandy. "Yeah, Yusei's not the only turbo charged duelist in the Satellite anymore."

Mandy smiled and leaned onto her bofriend. "There are three turbo-duelists now."

Yusei smiled and kissed her cheek. "You could say that again."

"Wow, it's true! You really are dating her!" Rally shouted.

Yusei smiled at their gaping faces before resting his chin on her head. "And I'll never regret it..."

"Right," Crow commented with a smile at the two.

"This is Security! ID number 8WX74098, give yourself up!"

"Hah, and he's not the only one who knacks for ticking off Sector Security either..."

They threw down what looked like a bomb, but it only let out some smoke.

"They're trying to smoke us out!" Nervin shouted.

"We need to split up," Crow said. "Let's meet at the Deadless Bridge in two hours, that's where my hideout is!"

They nodded and Mandy went with Yusei as the others went the other way. Crow shot out first and Sector Security followed with their new Assault Bot.

"Need some help," Yusei asked as he and Mandy rode to Crows side.

"What're you guys doing here?" Crows asked.

"Someone has to babysit you, Crow," Yusei replied with smile, to which Crow responded with a laugh.

"Look, that's Yusei Fudo. What's he doing back in the Satellite?"

"Who cares! He's aiding and abetting a fugitive! Let's get 'em!"

"Right! But wait, it's Mandy Kuso! She's not supposed to be here!"

"We'll get her back to the city once we're done with these two!"

Both officers activated their duel disks.

"They can't outrun our Speed World field spell. Activate it!"

_Overrunning suspects duel runner. Duel mode engaged. Auto pilot engaged._

"They can catch all three of us in the Speed World all at the same time?" Yusei said.

"It's been a little while since you had Sector Security on your tail, hasn't it, buddy?" Crow asked. "It's like a tag duel. What do you say? Are you up for this or what!"

Yusei smiled. "You betcha!"

Then a long cord shot out and latched itself onto Mandy's runner.

She gasped in shock. "What the heck!"

They looked at it in shock.

"Miss Kuso, you are not allowed to be here in the Satellite! Once we get done with these two, we're sending you back to the city!"

Mandy scowled. "Crap! Guess I better hope that you guys win."

"Don't worry, little sister, we'll get ya outta that latch!" Crow said.

"Let's duel!"

Yusei: 4000  
Crow: 4000  
Sector Security: 4000

Back in the city, Carly had found Jack trying to get to the Metrorail, but she dragged him out when people saw him.

"Are you bonkers?" Carly demanded. "Don't you know the press is looking for you? If you get spotted, you're gonna get mobbed, and you haven't recovered yet. You need to go back to the hotel and lay low for a little while."

"I can take care of myself!" Jack said angrily. "Now go away!" He walked off and took off his sling and threw it aside.

Carly growled. "I don't believe you! I helped you and you just walk away! Is that how you show gratitude? I'll have you know that Mandy asked me to take care of you!"

Jack stopped at this and looked at her with wide eyes. "She did?"

"Yeah, and I can see why she doesn't like you at all! You're just a pampered jerk who can't even get on a Metrorail by himself!" She turned to the crowd. "Hey, everybody! Everybody, look over here! Check it out, the great-" Carly was then interrupted by Jack pulling her back.

"Alright, I'll hang out with you, if that's what you want!" Jack said harshly. "I'll play your little game, but I'll do it with dignity."

Jack soon found himself looking like a disco-tech reject as his disguise. Which is hilarious if you ask me! Haha! XD

"That outfit is perfect," Carly said. "Nobody will know it's you under there!"

"I look like a disco-tech reject," Jack said regretfully. "I feel absurd..."

They both heard snickers and looked to see Alexa and Cayenne trying to contain their laughter.

"Hiya, Jack!" Cayenne said giggling.

Carly began to panic. "How do you guys know it's Jack Atlas!?"

"We're not stupid, Carls," Alexa answered. "Unlike most people, we actually learn to be a little more observant." She then laughed. "But I never thought I'd see you looking like this, Jack. Kinda stylish!"

They both laughed, making Jack look away in shame. So much for dignity... As he looked at them, he never really got a chance to observe their forms. Alexa was about 5''3, like Mandy was; she had dark brown hair with blonde highlights; her eyes were gold; she had a pale complexion; she wore a yellow shirt with a black vest like front, black jeans that ended above her ankles, and black tennis shoes. Cayenne was the same height with dirty blonde, wavy hair in low pigtails; her eyes were a baby blue; she also had a pale complexion; she wore a very light pink shirt with blue jeans, navy blue boots that reached a little above her ankles, and two silver bracelets on her wrists. He had paid so much attention to Mandy that he never got a good look at her friends.

"You seem a little uptight," Alexa said. "Why don't you come with us and have some fun?"

"I hate fun," Jack replied harshly.

"Well, you're coming with us anyway, so move it!"

Alexa practically kicked Carly and Jack to the amusement park.

Meanwhile, back in the Satellite, Yusei and Crow were about to start their duel.

"I've got the first move," one of the officers said, drawing a card, "and I summon Gate Blocker(DEF 2000)!"

"These Sector Security dudes always start with Gate Blocker," Crow commented.

"Well, how's this for some variety? I release Gate Blocker to summon Gate Blocker 2(DEF 3000) in defense mode!"

_When the monster card, Gate Blocker 2, is face up on the field, your opponent can not gain speed counters during their standby faze._

"Next I place three cards facedown and end my turn."

"'Sabout time these guys got an upgrade! I move!"

"Hold up. I activate Full Throttle! With this in play, Speed World can give me one extra speed counter, and, with Gate Blocker 2's special ability in effect, there's no chance you'll ever escape."

Crow looked at his deck. "I guess they're trying to stop us from using speed spells. Well, if these jokers didn't have some kind of skills, then this wouldn't be fun."

"Then I activate the trap card, Speed Edge! During each standby faze for every speed counter that I have and you don't, you'll take 300 points of damage, and right now, the difference is two. So you're gonna take a 600 points hit!"

Crow was shocked by the Assault Bot from above.

Yusei: 4000  
Crow: 3400  
Sector Security: 4000

"Crow, are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a little tickle to rattle this guy," Crow replied. "And I'll prove it by summoning Black Wing Bore the Spear(ATK 1700) in attack mode! And you know what they say about birds of a feather flocking together. Well, I can summon Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind(ATK 1300) from my hand when I have another Black Wing monster on my field! And once a turn, Gale the Whirlwind can slice your monster attack points in half."

Gale the Whirlwind flapped its wings and sent a powerful whirlwind at the Gate Blocker 2, cutting its points in half.

"Then I guess I'm countering with Defenders Mind!"

_Defenders Mind is a trap card that switch all your monsters on the field to defense mode, and then doubles their defense points._

"Let's see your bird brained buffoons get passed this defense. Better luck next time, Crow!"

"They've got some strong defense set up, and they're dishing out direct damage by oppressing our speed counters," Yusei said. "Any ideas?"

"Only one," Crow replied, "but if it doesn't work, we may need to book a room in the Facility tonight."

Mandy drew a card. "Well, while you two are at it." She laid it down to summon her KittyBat. "Alright, Kitty, claw me out of this latch!" KittyBat mewed and flew over to the rope and began to claw at it.

"There's no escaping Sector Security, you Satellite rejects!"

"Time to start throwing these guys off our tail," Crow said, "and I in know just the combo to make that happen. I tune Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind with Bore the Spear!" Whirlwind and Bore tuned in for a synchro summon. "Say hello to Black Wing Armor Master(ATK 23000)! Attack with Black Hurricane!"

"Is this some kind of a joke? That flying oaf doesn't have enough attack points to break through Gate Blocker 2's defense." Black Wing Armor Master punched the Gate Blocker 2, but didn't manage to destroy it. "And now your the who's gonna be taking some damage."

"Not with Black Wing Armor Masters special ability about to kick in, Officer." Armor Master removed his fist from the Blocker and left behind what looked like a sharp thorn. "But until that happens, I place two facedowns and end my turn."

"And now your whirlwinds special ability wears off, and the power of Defenders Mind kicks in! With 6000 defense points, I'd like to see you try to take a run at Gate Blocker 2 now, Crow!"

"It's my turn. Because of Full Throttle and Gate Blocker 2, the difference in our speed counters is four. Now my Speed Edge is gonna put you in your traps."

The Assault Bot shocked Crow once again.

Yusei:4000  
Crow:2200  
Sector Security: 4000

"I summon Gate Defender(DEF 2000) in defense mode and end my turn."

"Did you ever run into Officer Trudge?" Yusei asked. "I dealt with his Gate Defender thing when I dueled him. It can negate one monsters attack once per turn."

"Don't worry, I've set this thing up for us. You just gotta knock it down."

Back in the city, Alexa and Cayenne watched as Carly and Jack rode the rides. They knew that Carly needed his trust to do an interview with him, but they also knew that Mina and Trudge were also following them. So they picked out the rides for them and Carly screamed in terror as well as the other two. The entire time they watched, they noticed that Jack had no fun whatsoever, which wasn't really a surprise to them. They always knew that he was a boring stick in the mud.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Alexa said. "We all got to bond a little bit."

"I've had more fun sitting down and watching paint dry," Jack replied.

Cayenne huffed. "You're such a stick in the mud."

"I'm out of here. Consider your so called kindness repaid." He got up from the bench and walked off with the two girls following him.

"Wait!" Carly shouted, getting up and going after him.

"Jack! Jack Atlas!"

They stopped to see a little kid coming up to them.

"No, no," Carly said to him. "This isn't Jack Atlas, he just looks like Jack."

"I know it's him. I'm his biggest fan! My friends all say he's a loser 'cause he lost to some guy from the Satellite, but I know you can win back the championship, right Jack? You're gonna show 'em all!"

"That's nice," Jack said and reached a hand to pat his head, "but I'm not Jack Atlas."

With that he left with Alexa and Cayenne following.

"See ya later, Jack. You're still the best turbo-duelist ever!"

Once they came to the water, Alexa and Cayenne looked at him.

"That little boys friends had it all right," Jack said. "I am a loser. How could I lose that tournament. I have to make things right. I have to find Yusei."

"What good would that do?" Alexa asked. "You honestly think if you duel him again everything will go back to normal for you? Do you think Mandy would choose you over him?"

Jacks heart clenched at that. Mandy... Where was she? She's the only person that can fill this emptiness in his heart .

"Let's just get back to Carly."

Jack reluctantly obeyed and followed Mandy's friends, but they stopped as Carly was talking to Angela. By the way they talked, they figured that Jack probably didn't know that Carly was a journalist. They both looked at him, and he looked calm, but they knew that was enraged on the inside. They then got an idea.

"We have Metrorail passes to get to that tower," Alexa said, making Jack look at them.

"If you like, we could take you there," Cayenne said with a smile.

Jack thought about it and then just nodded and followed them.

Back in the Satellite...

"My turn," Yusei said, drawing a card.

"Not so fast, Satellite, I haven't triggered the power of my Speed Edge trap card yet. So get ready to be pulled over permanently."

Yusei: 2200  
Crow: 2200  
Sector Security: 4000

"Hang in there, buddy," Crow said.

"Will do. I summon Turbo Synchron(ATK 100)!"

"And I activate the trap, Level Retuner! With the power of this baby lowers Armor Masters level by one."

"Why would Crow lower his own monsters level?" the officer asked.

"Turbo Synchron, time to give Black Wing Armor Master a tune up!" Armor Master and Turbo Synchron came together for a synchro summon. "Turbo Warrior(ATK 2500), let's rev it up!"

"Well, they may have summoned a new monster to the field, it won't help. 'Cause it's still not strong enough to break through Gate Defenders defense. We've got 'em right where we want 'em."

Mandy looked worriedly at her cat monster, who was half way done with the rope to the latch.

"You can't escape the power of our Gate Defender, and once we win, you two are going straight to the Facility."

"Actually, with Turbo Warrior in play, your Gate defender won't be defending anything," Yusei said. "And because your Defender is only a level 4 monster..."

"I'm activating the Ebon Arrow trap card, which lowers the attack points of Turbo Warrior by 500 points," Crow said, "and as long as it's stronger than your defender, the difference in their power is dealt to you as damage, and as bonus, you take damage equal to my monsters original defense points."

"Now, Turbo Warrior, attack!"

"Try all you want, Yusei, but you're attacking a monster with 6000 defense points."

"You might wanna double check your math, Officer."

The officer looked down was shocked at their Gate Blocker 2's defense points.

"Why'd it drop to zero!?"

"What just happened!?"

"When Black Wing Armor Master attacked your Gate Defender, it left a wedge counter behind, and the wedge wipes out all your Defenders precious attack and defense points."

"All of them!?"

"All of them!"

Gate Blocker 2 began to crack, giving Turbo Warrior the perfect opportunity to destroy it.

Crow:2200  
Yusei: 2200  
Sector Security: 2000

"And now you take the damage from Ebon Arrows effect."

An arrow was then shot at the bot, and Sector Security lost.

Crow: 2200  
Yusei: 2200  
Sector Security: 0

KittyBat used one claw to cut the last piece of the rope and it flew in the air. Then she went to the hook and pushed it off. As she came to her master, Mandy smiled and stroked her fur.

"Good, Kitty."

KittyBat responded with a pur.

Crow and Yusei fist bumped in victory.

"We did it, Crow," Yusei said.

"You've gotten a lot better since the old days," Crow replied.

"Think so?"

"By the way, did you hear about Jack? Some reporter said he's really from the Satellite, and now he's gone off the grid."

Yusei and Mandy were shocked. "He disappeared?"

"So are you still ticked off at him for what he did to you?"

Yusei was a little saddened. "No, not anymore. Jack did what he thought he had to do at the time. He thought if he didn't grab that opportunity, he'd be stuck in the Satellite for the rest of his life. I can't blame him for making a choice when he didn't have one."

"Wow, man, you're a bigger person than I am."

"I guess."

"What about you, little sister? You still ticked after he kept on bugging you all these years?"

Mandy looked ahead in thought. "Well, from the way Yusei says it, I guess I can learn to forgive him, but not now. Not until he learns to actually be a good guy for once."

Crow and Yusei nodded in understanding and they all rode off to Deadless Bridge.

Back in the city, Alexa and Cayenne stood on each of Jacks side as they looked towards the Satellite.

"You feeling ok?" Alexa asked in slight concern.

"Is it the Satellite?" Cayenne asked with equal concern.

Jack was a little surprised.

"Do you miss it, Jack?"

"Do you wanna go back or something?"

"You can tell us, you know."

Jack looked on. "Two years ago, I threw away everything I knew to get the city from Satellite. I betrayed my friend, the people I grew up with, I turned my back on everything I was. What did I gain? Temporary greatness, the admiration of fickled fans who love you when you're on top but hates you when you're not. In order to be the duelist I wanted to be, I lost sight of the duelist that I really am. I wanted to be the greatest, but I see now that I took the easy path. Now that it's too late, I know what I really stand for."

Alexa and Cayenne to one another, feeling guilty for all the mean things they said about Jack.

"You know, I brought Mandy up here once." They looked at him in interest. "It was after one of my duels..."

_I was walking down the road for some fresh air when I saw a few goons gather around her. Surprisingly, she didn't seem afraid._

_"Hey, pretty lady," one of them said, "need a walk home?"_

_Mandy huffed and crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself. So if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone."_

_One of them grabbed her shoulder. "Come on, it's not safe around these parts..."_

_She responded by grabbing his hand and doing a judo flip. "You do **not **want to mess with me, buddy."_

_They gathered to punch her, but she blocked them off easily before kicking one of them where sun doesn't shine. He doubled over in pain while one of them pushed her to the ground, knocking her glasses off in the process. I was a little worried, because then she wouldn't be able to fight if she was blind. She stayed calm however, and took them on with so much grace. Once they finally ran away, she got down on her knees and tried looking for her glasses._

_I took this time to approach her. "Looking for something?"_

_She flinched as she recognized my voice. "Um, hey, Jack. I just can't find my glasses."_

_I smiled as I saw them. "No need to fret. I see them right over there." I walked over and picked them up carefully, so that I wouldn't break them accidentally._

_She got up and was waiting for me to put them on her, but I smirked and kept them away._

_"First, I want to take you somewhere nice."_

_She scowled. "I need my glasses, Jack, and I need to get home or my dad's gonna flip!"_

_"Come on, he won't even notice you're not at home. I had him work a double shift today. Just this once..."_

_Mandy had seethed in before she sighed in defeat. "Okay, but no funny business."_

_I smiled. "Deal..."_

_So I took the blind girl to a special place. She kept on asking if we were there yet, and I responded with a no._

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"Not yet. Just a little more."_

_"Are we there now?"_

_"Just be a little more patient."_

_"I would be if I wasn't stuck with you!"_

_I chuckled in amusement. I'd be lying if I didn't think her impatience was cute. We had finally gotten to where I wanted to take her and I put her glasses on her. "Alright, Mandy, we're here..."_

_She adjusted them a little bit before staring in awe at the ocean. "Whoa... The top of the tower, it's... it's amazing..."_

_I smiled. "I figured you'd like it..."_

_I noticed that she didn't pay attention to me because she was smiling at the water and my heart fluttered at the sight. I wanted to see her smile everyday. But then, she became sad._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_She didn't respond until I saw a tear in her eye. "I can see the Satellite from here..."_

_I looked on and she was right. It looked like a small speck, but I could see the Satellite without a doubt in the world. I looked at her in concern. "Do you wish you could go there?"_

_"Yeah... It was my moms home and I haven't been there since I was a kid... I want to help them so badly, but I know that I can't..."_

_My heart clenched as her tear rolled down her face and I wiped it off gently. "And it makes you sad?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_I gently took her glasses off and she didn't protest, just looked at me. When I saw her eyes, my heart stopped. They were the most beautiful shade of hazel eyes that I had ever seen. My heart started beating at a rapid pace as they sparkled._

_"Your eyes... they're breath taking..."_

_She scoffed. "I'm as blind as a bat. I used to have contacts, but I lost them on my first day of high school."_

_I made her look up at me. "Mandy Kuso, you are truly a fool for not realizing that you are beautiful without these glasses..."_

_She blushed at this and my heart beated faster than ever. I leaned in to kiss her, but apparently, even though she's blind, she could see it and slapped me right in the face. "What the hell man!?"_

_I held onto my red cheek. "What!?"_

_"Why were you trying to kiss me!?"_

_"Living the moment?"_

_"Ugh! You're such a jerk!" She started walking away, but then she stopped and looked at me. "Jack... thanks..."_

_I was confused. "You're welcome..."_

_She smiled at me before she left..._

"It was that day that I realized I was in love with her. I loved her for her smile, and her kindness. I wanted to make her mine..."

Alexa and Cayenne were amazed. So Jacks feelings for Mandy were _real?_

"If you really loved her, then why did you treat her like a trophy?" Alexa asked in disbelief.

Jack sighed. "I wanted to show her that I wanted her for myself. I really do love her..."

"Well, you certainly have a funny way of showing it," Cayenne said.

Jack looked down in guilt.

"But you know, it's not too late," Alexa said.

Jack looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah, it's like a do over. You can use what you've learned and go forward."

"They're right, Jack," Carly said coming up to them. "Think of it this way. Old Jack lost a battle against Yusei, and new Jack was reborn. You can do it again. You can go back to the Satellite and right your wrongs. You can say sorry to your friends and things can be like they were before. Plus, you can make things right with Mandy. You can let her know how much you really love her..."

Jack came to a realization. "You know what? You're right. I can still do this." He takes off his glasses and looks at them. "That's it. No more hiding, no more feeling sorry for myself." He threw out the hat. "It's time to move on."

Carly was shocked. "Uh, Jack, that was my hat..."

Alexa and Cayenne giggled.

"Sorry about that. It's time for me to show the world who I really am!"

Alexa smiled and tossed him his clothes.

Once Jack was in his original jacket, he turned to Carly. "Write whatever you want about me."

"Actually, I decided not to write the article," Carly said. "New Domino City will just use it as an excuse to point fingers at you, and I don't want to be part of that. Mandy wouldn't have liked it."

"Thank you, Carly..."

Alexa and Cayenne had on smiles and they walked up to him.

"Here," Alexa said, pulling out a card from her pocket, "Mandy wanted us to give this to you."

Jack took the card, but became shocked as he saw the Guardian Wolf. "Guardian Wolf? But it's Mandy's monster..."

"Just think of it as a good luck charm. She figured that you would need it more than she would..."

They drifted off to the memory...

_"Here, I want you to give this to Jack," Mandy said, giving them her Guardian Wolf card._

_Both were confused._

_"Are you sure?" Cayenne asked._

_"Trust me, he'll think of it as a good luck charm..."_

Jacks eyes were wide. "She does care about me?"

"Of course she does," Alexa said, rolling her eyes. "She may hate your guts, but that doesn't' mean she doesn't care about you."

Jack looked down at the card. _'Thank you, Mandy. I swear to you that I will prove that I am worthy of your affections...' _As the girls started walking away, he brought the card up and kissed it.


	6. Dark Signs Part 1

**Ugh, sorry I've made you guys wait too long. What you think of the last chap? Pretty shocking that Jack would actually have feelings for Mandy, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Mandy, Yusei, and Crow rode up to the Deadless bridge to meet the others, who greeted them whole heartedly. Mandy became surprised when little kids started coming out of hiding, greeting Crow. They greeted him by asking for more cards.

"What're you talking about?" Crow asked, taking his helmet off. "You guys want more of my cards? Look at me. You see a beard and red hat? I'm not Santa Claus." The kids started begging. "Hold on. Hold on. Well, I don't have cards, but I brought something even better. May I present to you, Yusei, the new turbo-duel champion!"

Yusei took off his helmet when kids started gathering around him. "I want an autograph! I saw your duel, I watched it ten times!" Kids started gathering around him.

"Hey, be careful with the poor guy," Crow said as Mandy took off her helmet. "He's not like some stuffed animal, you know/"

Mandy giggled at the sight before the kids turned to her. "Wow, that's Mandy Kuso!" "Aw, she's so pretty!" The kids soon started gathering around her, and she smiled and leaned down to them.

"Aw, you guys are so adorable," Mandy cooed.

Yusei smiled at the sight of his girlfriend with the kids. It made him have fantasies of when they were... He quickly shook the thought out and blushed.

_'Whoa, Yusei, it's too early to be thinking about that...'_

Once nightfall had come, Yusei and Mandy began to explain about the Dark Signers.

"So you're saying these Dark Signers want to destroy the Satellite Sector?' Nervin asked.

"That's right Nervin," Yusei said. "Mandy and I saw a vision of it when I was dueling Jack at the tournament."

"If it's true, then what do we do?" Blitz asked.

"I know, we go home, pack up, and use that pipeline to get outta here," Tank said.

"Sounds good to me," Nervin agreed. "If these Dark Signers are here, we should all go over there. I'm good with a deck, but once the shuffling parts done, it's all downhill after that."

Ralley looked at Mandy and saw that she was staring off into space. "Mandy, you okay?"

Mandy looked at him. "Yeah, it's just... These Dark Signers won't be able to take over the world unless I'm out of the way..."

"What do you mean?"

"They want me dead..."

Everyone gasped in shock, but Yusei only held her close to him.

"I won't let either one of these Dark Signers touch you, Mandy," Yusei said to her.

"I'm with you on that one, Yusei," Crow said. "A crow never backs down from a fight, and I've got my nest to protect. If they hurt your bike or your girl, and they're gone. Just say the word. Seriously, I mean it."

Mandy smiled to Crow, who smiled back.

"That's not true," a little girl said, coming up and wrapping her arms around Crows neck. "You'll always protect us!"

"Can you tell us a goodnight story, Crow?"

"How about a scary one?"

"But you're too scared of the dark, and you always run off before he gets to finish it."

"How about I tell the one about the bridge to nowhere?" Crow suggested.

"Tell it! Tell it!"

Crow cleared his throat. "Well, okay. A long time ago, there was a special place, and island living in the ocean, but the people were very sad. They were poor and had to work all the time. Next to them, was another island, but the people were rich and happy and never had to work."

Mandy smiled. The story of the Deadless Bridge. She remembered it like it was yesterday. How she had loved her mother telling that story when she was younger.

"Okay, so there's the Satellite and the city. Two isolated islands. But one day, a man had a great idea. He wanted freedom, he wanted to connect the two islands so people could choose where to live, and that's where the trouble began. The story begins long ago when a stranger arrived in the Satellite. No one knew where he was, or where he was from, he never spoke, and spent all his time across the ocean at the city gazing and dreaming."

"Dreaming? Dreaming of what?"

"Of what no one else dared. Making a difference. One day, with no fanfare, no help, he began to build a bridge. He was determined to connect the Satellite and New Domino City. He was determined to give people hope."

"Hold on. One guy's gonna build a whole bridge by himself?"

"It's impossible. This story's for kids."

"And that's what they all believed. They said what he was doing was impossible, but true to it all, he kept working. People all over the Satellite would to look and to laugh, but the stranger kept building. Then a funny thing happened. People started to believe. Before, they had no hope, they had no life except their work. Even if the bridge was an impossible dream, the people still dreamed. A handful of volunteers were soon a dozen, then a dozen a hundred, and pretty soon it actually looked like they could finish the bridge. But not everyone was happy with that idea. The people of the city, the people of power, liked the way things were. They didn't want to give the people of the Satellite their freedom. It threatened everyone to be sent to the Facility if they were found them working on it. Many were arrested, but most of them gave up. Their dreams fading away like the hope for a future for freedom."

"That's not right! Build the bridge!" Rally shouted.

"Let him finish!"

"I'm just saying! It's not fair they did that."

"Well, yeah, but whoever said life was fair?" Crow remarked.

"Finish the story!"

"Oh, right. So Security had other plans for the stranger. He tried to outrun of them as long as he could, but he knew in the end they'd finally catch him. He was surrounded, no way out, escape was impossible. He knew he'd spend the rest of his life in the Facility, never see his bridge completed, but once again the stranger proved nothing was impossible. There was only road to freedom, a pack he built himself, a bridge that united his people, and a life that became a legend. He proved that just because you've held down on life, that doesn't mean your spirit doesn't soar through the sky. No one ever saw him again, duel runners were branded illegal in the Satellite, and the bridge remains to this day unfinished..."

Mandy had frowned at that.

"Someone must know where he is!" Rally said. "You can't just fly into thin air!"

"I don't know, Rally," Crow said. "but he did what he meant to do. He gave us hope. But if want to find him...

"Just look in your heart!"

Mandy smiled again. "I haven't heard that story in a long time. My mom used to tell me that story a lot when I was little..."

The kids became interested. "Really?"

"Yep. In fact, she was one of the volunteers that helped with the bridge."

"Wow!" "Tell us about her please!"

Mandy laughed and scooped up one of the little girls and sat back down. "Alright, I'll tell you her side of the story."

Yusei and the others became interested in this as well.

"After the stranger had disappeared, the dream of finishing the bridge had faded from the people of the Satellite, but there was one duelist who never gave up. She was dead set on finishing that bridge..."

_One day, she developed a plan to get more supplies from New Domino City and bringing it back to the Satellite to make that dream possible. When she told the others about it, they were shocked._

_"Chloe, are you insane!" One of her friends said. "You can't get into the city! It's suicide!"_

_Chloe was angered. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to make our lives better for everyone here. I am not giving up on that mans dream!"_

_Another of the people scoffed. "I knew it. You got too close to the guy, didn't you?"_

_Chloe punched him in the jaw in fury, before she calmed down. "I'm trying to do what he did. Give our people hope." She had walked to her runner and revved up. "Now whether you assist me or not, I am going to finish that bridge if it kills me."_

_Those were the very last words she had ever spoken to them before she left. Sure enough, she made it to New Domino City, but not quietly. Sector Security started chasing after her, but she was able to get them off her tail. Most of the time she had to be violent, but after a week, she was finally caught._

"Oh, no!"

Mandy chuckled. "Relax, she got out."

"How?"

"Well..."

_When she was finally caught, Director Rex Goodwin came to her and offered her a chance to build that bridge by helping her become a turbo-duel champion. She was confused at first, but she was still determined on keeping her promise to finish the bridge, so she reluctantly accepted. But the people still didn't trust her, so they gave her a tracking marker to keep an eye on her._

_When the people saw her, they didn't welcome her. In fact, they jeered and insulted her, but she was able to defend her people by shouting her rage to them. Saying how much she despised them, and how she was only dueling to help her people. The city fell silent and they soon accepted her as a duelist when she became the Queen of Games._

The kids stared in awe.

"Wow, amazing!"

"What did she do? Did she finish the bridge?"

Mandy smiled. "Well..."

_She had gotten the supplies she needed to finish the bridge, but she never thought that someone would follow her back to the Satellite. His name was Tom Kuso, and he was a journalist trying to get a big scoop for the papers. She merely smiled and said, "Ask whatever you want."_

_Soon she started dueling anyone that challenged her, making it more difficult to finish the bridge in time. The people of the Satellite didn't mind. They were happy to see one of their own showing everyone what she was capable of. Soon, Tom got Chloe alone to talk to her._

_"Chloe, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said to her._

_"What is it, Tom?"_

_"Chloe, I... I love you..."_

_Chloe was astonished. "Oh, Tom... I love you, too!"_

_And at that moment, they had shared their first kiss and were soon married._

"Aw, that's so romantic!"

Mandy laughed.

"Did they ever have any kids?"

"Yes, they had a daughter named Mandy."

The kids stared in awe at her mothers part of the story and Yusei smiled.

"Hey, Crow, I just noticed your runner has a pair of wings too," Rally said.

"Of course, I'm the stranger," Crow replied.

"You are?" the kids asked.

"I'm just kidding. Come on, off to bed. The adults need to talk."

"Like me."

"But he's not even grown up!"

"Yeah, he's still in diapers!"

"Hey!"

Mandy laughed. "Alright, that's enough. Come on, I'll sing you guys a lullaby."

The kids cheered as she lead them away and Yusei stared at her with a loving smile.

Blister smirked. "Thinking about having kids already, Yusei?"

Yusei's cheeks turned pink and he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"What're you going to sing to us?" One of the kids asked as she tucked them in bed.

"Well, it's a little something my mom used to sing to me every night when I was cute like you," Mandy said.

They waited eagerly as she took a deep breath and started singing.

_Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart  
If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_

The kids smiled as they started feeling drowsy. Mandy thought of her mother as she continued singing

_Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Somebody is praying  
Please let us come home to stay  
If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I  
When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone  
If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I_

Mandy smiled and kissed the top of one of the kids heads and then walked out. Yusei had smiled as she sat back down next to him and he whispered in her ear.

"Beautiful..." He proved he meant it with a kiss and she smiled. "It's getting late. We should head to bed too."

"I'm with ya on that one," Tank said. "I think her singing was putting me to sleep." That earned him a kick from Rally.

Yusei gave Mandy a look that said they were leaving once everyone was asleep, and she nodded in agreement. Once everyone was asleep. They both got up, went to their runners, and started leaving.

"Little late for a joy ride, isn't it guys?"

They looked to see Crow with his arms crossed.

"So what?" Yusei replied.

"So if you're planning on dueling, _I'm _coming too!"

"It's too dangerous out there. Just go back to bed. This our battle."

"Huh? Just try and stop me."

"We've already put enough people in danger, Crow."

Crow saw as they started walking and ran in front of them. "Hold on! Who's gonna watch your back against these Dark Signers, huh!?"

"Crow, this isn't just another duel. You face them and you play for keeps, and I'm not talking about your deck. They put up some kind of force field when they challenge you, and no one leaves until the battle's over. All the battle damage is real. Even if you manage to win, you're still talking about a world of hurt, and if you lose, well I don't even wanna think about that. Also, the flames forma hand and Mandy is held hostage, and if you lose lifepoints, then Mandy will be hurt very badly. So tell me, that sound like fun to you?"

Mandy looked nervously between the two before she felt something from Crow.

_'Crow's the real fifth Signer?'_

_Yes, but do not speak of it to him. He will only be confused..._

"Oh, boy. Well, you sure haven't lightened up, but you're not the only ne with something to lose here, Yusei. All those kids... If you lose, then we all lose. Besides, little sister here is gonna need more protection than even you can give her. So count me in!"

"There's no going back. You sure about this?"

Crow nodded.

Yusei thought about before smiling. "Well, in that case, let's go."

Crow smiled in triumph. "Alright, but you gotta leave some of those Dark Signers for me."

They agreed with a fist bump.

"Don't you worry, little sister. I'll protect you alongside Yusei." Crow gave her a wink to show that he meant it, making her smile.

"Thanks, Crow..."

Crow nodded. "So where are we going?" They told him where they were going once they rode off. "I'm not going there!? The old reactor!? What do you think you'll find there, Tetnis!?"

"Funny," Yusei replied, "but I think Goodwin was pointing us toward it."

"Never trust a guy with a ponytail, Yusei, but if you say so, try and keep up!"

Mandy felt her eyes sting.

"You okay, little sister?" Crow asked.

"I sense something. I think there's danger up ahead."

"If there is danger, than you can count on us to protect ya!"

Yusei nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Mandy. We won't let the Dark Signers hurt you."

Mandy smiled at them, but it soon faded when they came to a fog.

"Look at this fog. It's like I'm driving blindfolded."

Mandy's eyes widened. "We have to stop!"

Yusei and Crow looked at her.

"Why?"

Mandy didn't respond as she saw a purple creature glowing in front of them. Her eyes glowed and Yusei's arm glowed as well.

"Yusei, it's a Dark Signer. I can sense it."

Yusei nodded to her. Just as they were going further, the light vanished.

"The light's gone!" Crow said. "Is that good or bad?"

"Well from our experience, anything that looks bad is bad," Yusei said.

"Oh, great."

Just then, a card was thrown and it zipped past Crow, which brought them all to a stop.

"Are you ok, Crow?"

Crow scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

Yusei looked to see a card that he hadn't seen in a long time. "Crow, I know that card!"

"Yusei!" They all looked up to see a man in a black cloak. "And his birdbrain friend!" The person laughed maniacally. "You don't know how long for this moment. It's a shame that it'll be over so quickly."

Mandy started getting scared and Crow scoffed at him.

"So how do you know our names?" Yusei asked.

The person smirked. "I never forgot old friend."

He threw of his cloak, and Yusei and Crow became shocked.

"Kalin Kessler, is that you!?" Yusei said in shock.

"We thought that when you left the Satellite it was forever!" Crow exclaimed.

Mandy got off her runner and took off her helmet to get a better look at Kalin.

Kalin smirked. "It was, but thanks to that mark of yours, Kalin is back! And while I was a away, I made some new friends. I believe you've already dueled one of my associates."

Kalin looked at Mandy up and down with a lust filled gaze and licked his lips.

"Kalin, please. You have to stop what you're planning to do with the Satellite," Yusei pleaded. "You were once our friend."

"Once your friend, yes, but now YOUR ENEMY!"

Kalin put on his helmet and rode on his runner with dark aura. Once he landed on the ground, the flames erupted and separated Mandy and Yusei from Crow.

"After what you did to me, this is sweet justice, dear old friend! You destroyed my life, so I'll destroy your home! The Satellite will burn!"

"Not good," Crow said.

Yusei and Mandy became confused.

"Huh? What is this?" Yusei asked.

Mandy's eyes glowed and she looked around. "This field is in the form of a giant..." Just then, she caught a glimpse of the giant mark in the air and it reached a hand down to her and grabbed her, making her scream in pain.

Yusei's eyes widened in shock. "Mandy!"

The hand made to bring her to the air, but Kalin stopped it. "Hold on, let me get a good look at her first..."

The hand brought her to him, and he smirked as he grabbed her face and brought her closer to him. "Beautiful... Absolutely beautiful..." His gaze soon went to her lips. "I wonder what your lips taste like, but your lucky they're taken." Kalin licked his lips. "Then again, I could always get a sample."

Yusei was infuriated at the sight. "Get your filthy hands off of her!"

Kalin smirked and released Mandy so the hand could bring her in the air. "Well then, get ready, Yusei, for the duel of your life!" He ended this with a laugh.

* * *

**If We Hold on Together-The Land Before Time **(Thanks Queen of Water :))


	7. Dark Signs Part 2

**I'm glad I could bring back childhood memories with that song, but that is all thanks to queenie. Thanks again! :D Anyway, yeah, four episodes long, which is really gonna suck... ugh -_-'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"What's going on?" Yusei asked.

"What's going on is that you're going down," Kalin answered. "I'm gonna pummel down into the shadowy depths of the Nether World." Kalin chuckled maniacally.

"The Dark Signers got to you..."

"No, Yusei, he's a Dark Signer," Mandy called from above. "He has the mark of a giant."

"I'm afraid your pretty little girlfriend's right, Yusei." Kalin proved it to him by showing his mark.

Yusei was shocked. "So this is what Goodwin was talking about..."

Mandy soon spotted a helicopter which Jack was riding in. Jack became shocked at the sight of her, but the helicopter lost control. Mandy reached her hand out and used her power to bring the copter back up in the air. Kalin had seen Jack as she did this.

"Was that Jack Atlas?" Kalin laughed maniacally. "This. Is. Great! With Jack and Crow here, we'll all be together again! It's good to see you, Yusei."

"Kalin, what happened to you?"

"You surprised? I bet you never thought you'd see me again, and to think we used to be so close." Kalin chuckled. "Well, in case you were wondering after all these years... Yusei, no, I haven't forgiven you for betraying our friendship!"

"Kalin, you betrayed us when you took things too far!"

"I didn't take things far enough because of _you _and your _weakness!_"

"But I had no choice..."

Mandy was shocked and confused. Kalin started chuckling like some creepy guy who obviously didn't handle life too well. *shudder*

"Something funny?" Yusei asked.

"We had fun way back in the day, didn't we? Didn't we, Crow? And Jack? Didn't we all have a blast? But now that's all gonna end!" Kalin laughed once again. Mandy gave each man she knew a sad look. "You never should've betrayed me, Yusei."

"You had to be stopped, Kalin."

"I was trying to make Satellite a better place! Do you really think Sector Security had our best interest in mind?"

"Well, no, but-"

"They needed to fall like the duel gangs. Satellite needed to be ours, and ours alone, but the past is ancient history. Let's start talking about your future." He started revving up. "I'm going to send you to the Nether World." Kalin zipped past Yusei with a smirk as a glass knife shined.

Yusei was confused. "What's that knife for, Kalin?"

Kalins smirk grew. "Oh, this knife? This is for after I send you to the Nether World. I'm going to cut out your pretty little girlfriends heart!"

Mandy's eyes widened in fear, and Yusei growled. "You're not gonna lay a finger on her!"

"Well then, come on! Let's duel!"

"Kalin, what happened to you? How did you become a Dark Signer?"

Kalin laughed. "Are you scared, Yusei?"

Yusei looked up to his love before looking forward. "No!"

Kalin zipped past him again before Yusei began to follow behind.

"We will, of course, be dueling in the Speed World field spell!"

_Duel mode engaged. Auto pilot standing by._

"Kalin, talk to me. What happened to you?"

Kalin laughed again. "It's a little late in the game trying to play catch-up, Yusei. What's done is done, and there's no going back. The only thing there's left for me to do, is to beat you!"

"So what happens to me if I lose this duel? Do I become one of you?"

"Not quite, but you will be consumed. You'll immersed by the shadows of the Nether World, and Miss Mandy here is going to die!"

"That's not going to happen! I'm gonna put a stop to this and save the Satellite! And I will keep Mandy safe!"

"Let's duel!"

Kalin: 4000  
Yusei: 4000

Mandy watched in worry.

_'Yusei, please be careful...'_

"Let's go!" Yusei said.

"Yes, time to begin this thing! Time for the Enforcers to ride again!" Kalin laughed maniacally. "It's my turn. I summon Infernality Beast(ATK 1600)!"

_Infernality Beast is a dark attribute beast type monster with 1600 attack points and 1200 defense points._

"And now that I've got him on the field, I think I'll place one card facedown and end my turn. Come, Yusei, I've been looking forward to this duel for a very _very _long time! Don't let me down! Give me everything you've got!"

"You asked for it! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! And during the phase of this turn, Speed Warrior attack is doubled. Speed Warrior, move in and send that beast of his to the pound!"

Speed Warrior made to attack.

"Not so fast, Yusei. I play the trap, Death Amulet! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your monsters attack." Kalin laughed as Speed Warriors attack was negated. "Looks like you're still playing the same old cards. I've been expecting more, Yusei."

"Oh, yeah? And how have you changed up yours, Kalin?"

Kalin chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Well, in the mean time, I'll place two facedowns and end my turn."

"My move then, and from my hand I'm summoning Infernality Fiend(ATK 1800)! And now, Infernality Beast, take out his Speed Warrior!"

Inernality Beast breathed out fire and destroyed Speed Warrior and harmed Yusei.

Kalin: 4000  
Yusei: 3300

Kalin laughed. "Careful, Yusei. Don't spin out of control."

Yusei spun out of control and then looked up in shock as Mandy was being squeezed and she screamed in pain. Jacks and Crows eyes widened in shock at the sight. Kalin only laughed.

"See? Her pain is even worse now that you're dueling me, Yusei. You lose more life points, and she won't be able to breathe anymore!" He laughed again. "The powers of the dark shadows really suit me. Duels are much more exciting when I can dish out real pain." Yusei regained control. "In fact, I like it so much, I think I'll dish out some more! Infernality Fiend, attack Yusei directly!"

Infernality Fiend summoned some sort of purple symbol and Mandy's eyes widened in fear for her boyfriend. As the symbol came above him, Kalin laughed like a mad man as a dark pink hand form above. Yusei became shocked and Kalin laughed again.

"Hey, Yusei, here's a helping hand! Too bad the only one it's helping is me! Now prepare to be obsorbed into the Nether World!"


	8. Dark Signs Part 3

**A little short, I know... There's really nothing left to say...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"Yusei, the power of my Infernality Fiend is going to send you to the Nether World forever," Kalin said.

"The power of your monster is no match for the ability of my Scrap Iron Scarecrow," Yusei replied. "'Cause when this trap is playd, it cancels out your attack."

The giant hand above Yusei was stopped by the scarecrow, making Mandy sigh in relief.

"And then once it repels your attack, I get to place it back in my hand."

_'Good move, Yusei,' _Jack thought, _'but you're gonna have to do great to beat Kalin...'_

_'Now that was a close one,' _Crow thought, _'but I know it's going to get even closer because Kalin was never one to pull any punches...'_

Although Mandy was relieved, she knew that Yusei would have to do a lot more than just traps.

"Yusei, try to keep up with me will ya?" Kalin said. "And please, play something new for a change, okay? I like surprises, and I hope you do to. Because this is that same old trap card you've been using since grade school, like that scarecrow of yours. I've upped my game, and you..."

"Don't need to," Yusei replied. "My deck has never let me down."

"Well, then there's the first time for everything."

_'I sure hope he's wrong.' _"It's my turn." _'And boy was he wrong.' _"You know, I like to do things the old fashion way, Kalin, so I think I'll play a favorite of mine. Junk Synchron! And with him on the field, I get to summon another monster from my graveyard and add it to the field. So I'm gonna summon out an old goodie. Say hello to my Speed Warrior! And while we're playing Yusei's greatest hits, how 'bout we hit up a classic? I tune in Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

"Not bad, but way too predictable."

"Well how's this for predictable? I play my trap, Shard of Hope! Now if you take damage, I get to draw a card, and if it's a trap, I get to activate it. And with your monsters in attack mode, it looks like that damage is gonna come sooner rather than later."

Kalin smirked. "Don't be so sure, Yusei. I still have my trap in play."

_'Kalin's right,' _Yusei thought. _'He can still trigger the effect of his Death Amulet. All he has to do is throw a card from his hand and my attack is canceled, leaving me out of moves, but I've dueled next to Kalin long enough to know the only thing he hates more than a losing hand is an empty one. There's no way he's gonna risk his hand to stop my attack. Unless that's his plan...?' _"Time to see what he's up to. Junk Warrior, attack!"

Junk Warrior made to attack, but Kalin smirked and reached for his cards, making Yusei gasp.

"When I said I upped my game, I wasn't just talking about my deck, Yusei! I got a whole new strategy! Death amulet cancels your attack!"

Yusei looked up worriedly to his love, and she smiled down in reassurance. Kalin laughed.

"Guess Kalin's got some new tricks up his sleeve."

"Well, this next move might just make you disappear."

"Oh, great. What now?"

"Something new! I sacrifice my monsters to summon a whole new kind of creature. After all, one good tuner deserves another! I advance summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand(ATK 0)!"

"But with a dark tuner on your field..."

"You guessed it. I can summon another monster directly from my hand. And this one will be some ancient relic I used back in high school."

"What is it!?"

"He goes by the name Infernality Dwarf(ATK 800)! He might be tiny, but as the saying goes, big things come in small packages! And it's never been more true than now, 'cause I'm tuning him with my Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand in order to perform a dark synchro summon! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Let's see your sign save you now!" Kalin laughed.

Yusei grew worried. "Whatever he's summoning, I have a feeling I'm not gonna like it."

Mandy became scared for Yusei as she watched the dark synchro summon be performed.

"You're no match for the power of my dark deck, Yusei! Now prepare to meet the shadows of the Nether World! I summon One Hundred Eyed Dragon(ATK 3000)!"

_When One Hundred Eyed Dragon is face up on the field, it can gain all the abilities of your dark attribute monsters in your graveyard._

Yusei was shocked. "3000 attack points?! This isn't good. In fact, that monster's more powerful than anything I have in my deck! How am I gonna stop this thing?"

Mandy watched as the monster looked up at her and it growled in excitement. She knew what that growl meant. It was looking forward to killing her, and she grew scared at the sight of it.

Kalin was amused. "If you think he looks tough now, wait 'til you see him in battle. One Hundred Eyed Dragon, attack!"

"I play my trap card Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

"That's the move I was expecting you to defend with!" Kalin chuckled. "I guess old habits are hard to break. Perhaps my dragons special abilities will help you turn over a new leaf!"

Yusei was shocked. "Abilities!?"

"That's right! My dragon can activate the abilities of any monster in my grave, and I think we'll start with Infernality Beast!" The monsters one hundred eyes glowed. "Due to the abilities of my beast, or should I say dragon, if I have zero cards in my hand, which I do, you can't activate any spells or traps!"

Yusei was even more shocked. "You wanted to get rid these cards!"

"Now then, lets try that attack again, shall we! Go, Infinity Sight Stream!"

One Hundred Eyed Dragon destroyed Junk Warrior and sent Yusei spinning out again.

Kalin: 4000  
Yusei: 3000

Kalin laughed. "Hey, Yusei, is that some kind of new dance craze?" Yusei was able to regain control. "Now hold on tight, I wanna make sure that you stick around for this. After all, I've been dreaming of this day for years, Yusei! And now I get deal a little justice, you backstabbing traitor!"

"But Kalin..."

"But nothing, Yusei..." Kalin looked in amusement as Mandy screamed in pain from being squeezed by the hand, and was even more amused when Yusei looked up at her in fear and anguish. "You know, I wonder what her lips taste like." Kalin licked his lips at her. "Maybe sweet cherries..."

Mandy was disgusted by Kalin and Yusei growled.

"If that's the way it's gonna be, I draw!" Yusei looked at the card he drew in uncertainty. "I summon Rock Stone Warrior(DEF 1600) to the field in defense mode!"

"Please, you're just delaying the inevitable."

"Tell it to my facedown. You're up."

"Well, not that it matters, but now you can attack me next round since my Death Amulet is all out of power. Or we can just kcik your tailpipes all over the Satellite." Kalin smirked. "And I can just taste those sweet lips of your pretty girlfriends." He licked his lips at the thought.

Yusei became enraged. "You keep your filthy paws off of her!" _'But Kalin's right. Even my Stardust dragon can't take on that Hundred Eyed thing. I've never seen him duel like this! _"How did he lose sight of our goal? I've gotta find out what made the duelist who used to be my best friend change his path. Kalin, please tell why you turned on all of us!"

Kalin scoffed. "I needed to free the town and you held back!"

"That's a lie. I only tried to help my friend because you changed..."

"You changed first! We could've controlled the whole city. It was just the four of us back then. Jack, you, me, and Crow. We were going to use our decks to clean up the Satellite. Or don't you remember? We took on every duel gang in the city, locking them with grappling hooks so they couldn't get away. Crime was down, people felt safe. It was called home. Everyday was a different battle. A different _duel. _This was a _war!_ A war for our homes, families, and friends! WE were winning! One by one, the duel gangs gave up. They couldn't handle the four of us or our dueling. One by one, the streets were safe again. One by one, people started to learn that this was _our _city, and we were gonna do what Security couldn't. One by one, they believed until there was only one left. This walk down memory lane is quite the trip, Yusei. Now where were we? O yes, I remember. The four of us headed to the downtown sector of the city with one more duel gang to take care of, armed with only our decks and each other..."

When Kalin mentioned the fall Yusei had, Mandy was shocked and he merely chuckled.

"How ironic. To the think that I saved you that day, but now all I wanna do is send you to the Nether World! I was such a fool, but I'm wiser now! I play the speed spell. Power of Time! You know all about speed, don't you Yusei? After all, you were awfully quick to betray me, and with this spell, I can use a monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard. Then my dragon gets a nice little treat. All of those extra attack points that I just sent to the graveyard are now transferred to him, and I choose my Infernality Destroyer! I think its 2300 attack points should definitely do the trick."

"What!?"

"Now it's been a while since I cracked open a math book, but I'm pretty sure that my dragon has the power to send you to the shadows!" Kalin laughed like a madman. "And, be our pleasure, the main event. I activate Hundred Eyed Dragons special ability! He gets the power of the Dwarf in my graveyard, so all of the battle damage that would normally be absorbed by your monster is now dealt to you as damage! Oh, it's just so hard to find good defensive help these days, isn't it? Prepare to meet the shadows, Yusei, because this game is over!"

"Nothing's over until I say it is!"

"Ever the optimist. Now, One Hundred Eyed Dragon, attack!" One Hundred Eyed Dragons eyes glowed and he blew out purple flames and destroyed Yusei's monster. "Finally I'll get my revenge for what you did to me that night, Yusei!"

"Not today! Rock Stone's got abilities himself, and it means your battle damage is canceled!"

Mandy sighed in relief as Kalin only laughed. "I should be thanking you, Yusei. After all, you're here to duel another round! It's another chance for me to toy with you before I send you to the Nether World! I told you that raining night that I'd get you back. Now look, you're down to your last two cards. You couldn't take out a Kuribo, not even my Hundred Eyed Dragon. You're finished!" Kalin laughed. "Just like before, remember? Ihad your fate in my hands!"

"I remember...That day... You saved me... What happened...? Tell me, what happened to my best friend!?"

"What happened is I'm not the same sap I was back then!"

Mandy was heartbroken when Kalin told them of how Yusei had told him to let him fall, but he helped him instead.

"You were right, I should've let you fall! And now I'm gonna make up for it! So I activate another of my dragons special abilities! Now he gets Destroyers power! And trust me when I say the damage you're about to take is nothing compared to the damage I've been carrying around all these years because of you!"

Mandy's eyes widened in horror as Kalin spoke of the day they defeated all the duel gangs and how they would've had to find a new enemy as Hundred Eyed Dragon attacked.

"And when I did you turned your back on me!"

Yusei yelled out as the blast hit him painfully.

Kalin: 4000  
Yusei: 1800

With a lot of force, he was pushed into the flames and Jack and Crow watched in horror as Mandy was being squeezed to death.

"I could've given you everything, but you were too _scared!_"

Kalin laughed at Mandy's pain until he saw Yusei riding the wall of flames before he landed back on the ground.

"I just wish I knew why you changed!"

"Don't you get it yet, old friend?"

"No!"

"Then I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. You knew the only way the Satellite could be ours was if we eliminated every threat. We were a team until you convinced Crow and Jack to take me down. So I took it upon myself to take on the only enemy that remained. Sector Security. I couldn't let them ruin everything we accomplished. So I did what I had to do, until you stopped me that night. You let fall hard that night, now I'm going to make good on my promise."

"You were blinded by your dream, but now that I know you duel to destroy, I'm taking you out!"

"You're wrong because your days of dueling are about to end!"

Mandy gave Yusei a worried glance as she couldn't help but think what Kalin was saying at the moment was true...


End file.
